


Desventuras amorosas no Tempo e Espaço

by pilotchiken



Series: Desventuras Amorosas no Tempo e Espaço [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Reality, Comedy, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Multiverse, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: Yoshiko resolve fazer um ritual amoroso e nele envolve Hanamaru, Ruby e Riko. O que poderia dar errado em uma inocente brincadeira de criar casais inusitados?***A falta de tags de casais é proposital ao objetivo da história. Continue lendo para descobrir ;)





	1. Uma brincadeira incomum

— Um o que? — perguntou Hanamaru, com a boca ainda cheia de mochi recheado.

A cena era cotidiana para o curto recesso de final de ano. O quarto incomum de Yoshiko servia de abrigo contra o frio para as integrantes das Aqours do primeiro ano. Chá estava servido e bolinhos e doces preenchiam quase todo o espaço disponível na mesinha de centro. Diferente do usual, onde a residente passava boa parte do tempo reclamando da invasão à sua “dimensão diabólica pessoal”, hoje Yoshiko estava bastante empolgada:

— Um ritual! Uma magia antiga secreta que Yohane encontrou em meio às suas pesquisas secretas — enunciou a garota de cabelos escuros.

— Um ritual para quê? — perguntou Ruby, mais curiosa do que assustada com as palavras da outra.

Yoshiko deu uma risadinha de triunfo diante do interesse recebido:

— Um ritual para...

Porém nesse momento a campainha soou, quebrando o gesto de grandeza que Yoshiko fazia para anunciar seu achado. A garota suspirou e levantou a contragosto para atender à porta. Logo Hanamaru e Ruby ouviram um guincho feliz vindo da sala:

— Ah, Noctune! É você, meu servo fiel! — disse a voz entusiasmada de Yoshiko.

— É Prelude! Prelude! — contrariou a voz imediatamente reconhecida pelas duas garotas.

Um instante depois e Yoshiko retornou ao quarto trazendo um cachorrinho no colo, sendo seguida de perto por Sakurauchi Riko:

— Ah, olá meninas — cumprimentou Riko ao percebê-las.

— Riko-san — cumprimentaram Ruby e quase em uníssono Hanamaru, com sorrisos de simpatia retribuídos em igual.

— Eu tinha esquecido que você vinha trazer o Noctune, Riri — admitiu Yoshiko, retornando ao seu lugar ao redor da mesa, liberando o cachorrinho para explorar os cantos do quarto. Riko não fez cerimônia e sentou-se à mesa, a expressão nem tão amistoso.

— Sorte que você estava em casa então. E o nome é Prelude — disse a pianista.

— Né, Riko-san — tomou Ruby. — Você chegou bem na hora para ver o grande ritual que a Yoshiko-chan disse que vai fazer.

— É Yohane! E sim, eu estava prestes a anunciar o poderoso ritual que pretendo realizar nesta tarde para meus Pequenos Demônios Zuramaru e Ruby. Se quiser pode participar também, Riri.

— Sei... — falou Riko, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Que tipo de ritual?

— É, que tipo? — também indagou Ruby, com os olhos brilhando.

Yoshiko sorriu com toda a confiança do Universo:

— Um ritual para selar a união entre duas linhas vitais, de maneira provisória, ou permanente, nesta realidade ou em realidades paralelas experimentais — falou.

Riko tinha uma expressão de incompreensão total no rosto, muito próxima a que também tinha Ruby. Elas pareciam tão atordoadas com aquelas palavras que não sabiam por onde começar um questionamento. Já Hanamaru fintava o teto com uma mão no queixo:

— Um ritual amoroso para arranjar casais na prática ou de mentirinha? — questionou ela, voltando os olhos para a autointitulada Anjo Caído.

— Quê?! — espantou-se Ruby.

— A-A-Amoroso?! — engasgou-se Riko.

— Não necessariamente... Mas é, algo assim — confirmou Yoshiko.

— Só não entendi a parte experimental da coisa — falou Hanamaru.

— Eu não entendi nada de nada — disse Riko. — Será que dá para voltar um pouco a conversa e explicar?

— Basicamente... — começou Yoshiko, se esticando para pegar uma caixinha de madeira que estava embaixo da cama e que estava sendo alvo da atenção curiosa de Prelude/Noctune. — Pegamos cartas para simbolizar as pessoas do círculo de interesse pretendido, eu digo algumas palavras secretas e o destino irá nos abençoar com a sabedoria eterna.

Yoshiko abriu espaço na mesa colocando boa parte dos pacotes de doces para baixo. Então abriu a caixa que estava em seu colo e dali tirou uma ampulheta de bordas negras e areia cinza, colocando-a no centro da mesa. O aspecto do objeto era misterioso, quase assustador. Depois Yoshiko pegou algumas cartas com fundo branco e preto e colocou-as sobre o tampo quase livre:

— Espera, isso é Weiss&Schwarz? — indagou Ruby, pegando as das cartas. — E somos nós... Nós nove?

— Você joga esse jogo? — perguntou Riko, olhando as cartas com quase tanta confusão quanto sobre o ritual.

— Não jogo! Eu só precisava de cartas para representar nós nove. — defendeu-se Yoshiko.

— Ainda estou perdida —  admitiu Riko.

— Essa brincadeira parece bastante travessa, Yoshiko-chan — falou Hanamaru, com um sorrisinho e Yoshiko corou nas orelhas.

— Ora bolas, é só uma coisa qualquer — falou esta. — Uma b-b-brincadeira inocente...

— Achei que fosse um ritual macabro seríssimo — disse Maru.

— Eu estou entendendo certo? — perguntou Ruby. — Você vai sortear essas cartas para formar.... casais?

— C-Casais? Entre nós nove?! — escandalizou-se Riko, ficando quase tão vermelha quanto seu cabelo.

— É, mas não é nada sério — falou Yoshiko. — É onde a parte do experimental entra. Com esta ampulheta.

— C-Casais... — Riko não estava sabendo lidar com aquele entendimento.

— Explique, Grande Yohane-sama — pediu Hanamaru, parecendo estar se divertindo com aquilo.

— Ah... B-Bom... Já que seria muito problemático se os efeitos de um ritual desses ocorresse de verdade — começou a feiticeira. — Adaptei para que tais efeitos ocorram em uma nova realidade paralela com duração limitada pelo correr desta ampulheta secular.

— Ah... Eu me perdi de novo — falou Ruby. — Nova realidade?

— C-Casais...

— Ainda isso? — indagou Yoshiko para Riko.

— Você tem poder para fazer algo assim? — perguntou Hanamaru, ficando séria por um momento.

— É uma dimensão psicológica, Zuramaru — falou Yoshiko. — Algo simples para um Anjo Caído com poderes imensos como os meus.

Hanamaru bateu palmas alto, sobressaltando todas, especialmente Riko que ainda estava perdida no seu choque:

— Em resumo, você quer brincar de imaginar casaizinhos entre nós — falou a garota de cabelos cor de caramelo.

— Sério? Então não é tanta coisa assim —  aliviou-se Ruby.

— Não é? Mas nós... — começou Riko.

— Ah, sem papo hipócrita agora, Senhorita Mikan — interpôs Yoshiko antes que Riko falasse alguma coisa. A estudante do segundo ano ficou de novo corada até as orelhas.

— No que você esteve pensando para ter uma ideia dessa, Yoshiko-chan? — perguntou Hanamaru, de volta com sua expressão de diversão.

— Eu só... Estava entediada, sei lá. Daí li sobre esse tipo de ritual numa edição nova da revista de rituais... Enfim — concluiu de maneira evasiva Yoshiko.

— Parece divertido — falou Ruby, agora retomando o entusiasmo inicial.

— Não sei se parece — comentou Riko.

— Relaxa, Riri. A Chika nunca vai saber que você andou tendo fantasias impuras com a melhor amiga dela — provocou Yoshiko, levantando nova onda de rubor e ira da outra.

— Que idiotice é essa, Yohane!

— Bom, agora que vocês entenderam vamos começar — falou a anfitriã, retomando as cartas e embaralhando-as com a face para baixo. — Vou explicar como funciona, é bem simples.

A garota de cabelos cinza-escuros embaralhou as cartas de algumas maneiras que as outras não entenderam muito. O ambiente ficou bastante silencioso à exceção das patas de Prelude/Noctune pelo tapete. Ao final Yoshiko dividiu as cartas em três pilhas de três cartas, ainda ocultas:

— Em sentido anti-horário cada uma de nós escolhe uma carta de uma das pilhas e a separa sem olhar qual é — começou ela. — Quando as quatro estiverem com suas cartas nós podemos olhar nossa própria carta, mas não umas das outras. Se tudo estiver de acordo fechamos os olhos, eu falo as palavras secretas e viro a ampulheta. Simples.

— Duas perguntas, Yohane — levantou a mão Hanamaru, agora já de volta a algum grau de seriedade. — O que acontece se alguma de nós se tirar?

— Solidão eterna? — riu-se Ruby arrancando uma risada de Yoshiko e um olhar preocupado de Riko.

— Basta revelar a carta e comprar outra das pilhas — esclareceu a anfitriã.

— A segunda pergunta é difícil, mas é necessária — falou Hanamaru, ajeitando a postura. — E se a Ruby-chan tirar a Dia-chan?

Um gemido de nojo ressoou pelo quarto:

— Daí a Ruby descarta a carta e pega outra, por Deus, Zuramaru — disse Yoshiko. — Mas isso não vai acontecer, essas cartas já estão encantadas para nos revelar as possibilidades mais cabíveis.

— Desculpem.

— Qual o propósito disso tudo, afinal? — indagou Riko, sem conseguir se conter diante daquela conversa toda que considerava um infinito absurdo.

Yoshiko lhe observou fazendo beicinho:

— É só uma brincadeira, Riri. Vai me dizer que não fica curiosa com as possibilidades?

Riko abriu a boca para falar, mas pareceu pensar e silenciou-se:

— Sendo assim, vamos começar. Você primeiro, Ruby — ordenou Yoshiko. — E, por favor, façam silêncio durante o ritual. As forças espirituais não gostam de vozes inúteis.

Apesar de toda a bobagem daquela brincadeira de formar casaizinhos a verdade que a fala de Yoshiko mergulhou o quarto em um silêncio absoluto. Prelude Noctune achou seu caminho para a sala onde havia água e ração já separadas para suas visitas. As quatro garotas ficaram fintando os três montinhos de cartas de Weiss&Schwarz com ansiedade. Depois de alguns instantes Ruby esticou a mão para a pilha do meio, pegando a primeira carta e deixando-a diante de si. A segunda foi Hanamaru, com uma atitude um pouco mais leve do que a amiga. Yoshiko ficou encarando as costas das cartas como se tentasse ver através delas. Por fim pegou a segunda da pilha do meio e reservou.

Riko encarou as cartas com criticismo, mas de fato não tinha como negar a curiosidade dos resultados hilários (ou talvez perigosos) que pudessem sair daquilo. Enquanto seu puder lhe dizia que tinha o dever moral de tirar a carta da líder das Aqours, outro lado de sua mente brincava com as chances mais bizarras:

— Podem olhar suas cartas — disse Yoshiko, com um tom de voz grave. — E contenham-se nas reações. Nós não podemos saber umas das outras.

Apesar da autorização ninguém levantou a carta para si de primeira. Ruby e Yoshiko se entreolharam. Riko encarou a carta como se tivesse medo dela e Hanamaru apenas soltou uma risada sem som antes de levantar a borda que apenas ela pudesse ver. As outras três lhe encararam e viram com clareza quando sua expressão foi passando de relaxada e divertida para tensa e ruborizada. Ela baixou a borda e viu que estava sendo observada:

— O que? Olhem as de vocês! — disse ela.

Yoshiko queria ver a expressão de cada uma por isso disfarçou e observou de canto de olho quando Ruby ergueu sua carta bem diante dos olhos. Ela pareceu petrificar. Colocou-a de volta para baixo num gesto abrupto e enfiou o rosto nos braços cruzados sobre o tampo da mesa. Que reação estranha... Pelo menos não devia ter tirado a irmã.

Riko engoliu saliva e inspirou forte. Curvou o rosto até a altura da mesa e ergueu um mínimo da carta. Seu coração saltou no peito quando entendeu quem era a figura. Sua boca se escancarou e ela ergueu a postura. Sua boca se curvou para baixo:

— Por que estamos fazendo isso? — indagou ela.

— Cala a boca! — xingou Yoshiko e Riko tampou os olhos com uma das mãos, xingando em silêncio.

Yoshiko se voltou para sua carta. Todas pareciam aturdidas, o que era natural quando se fazia parte de um ritual poderoso como aquele. Ela segurou a respiração e levantou a carta. Fechou os olhos para não ver por um momento, em sua mente a figura que esperava surgiu. Tinha que ser este resultado, afinal o ritual era justamente para resultar no mais óbvio, no mais possível, então....

— ... — sua boca se escancarou quando abriu os olhos. Aquilo estava errado. Muito errado. Como era possível que tivesse resultado naquilo? Tinha feito alguma coisa errada. Provavelmente havia cortado o pequeno batalho vezes demais para a quantidade de cartas e participantes. Todas deviam estar com cartas erradas então. Tinham que recomeçar, aquele resultado...

— Vai começar ou não, Yoshiko-chan? — indagou Hanamaru. Yoshiko foi surpreendida e passou os olhos pelas outras participantes. Todas pareciam abaladas, mas resolutas em seus resultados. Não tinha como retroceder agora...

— C-Certo, fechem os olhos — gaguejou a morena. As três amigas obedeceram de imediato, com maior seriedade do que se esperaria em qualquer brincadeira boba de casaizinhos. Yoshiko baixou sua carta e levou a mão para a ampulheta.

Fechou os olhos. Proferiu o feitiço em uma língua que as outras jamais haviam escutado.

Ao final, girou a ampulheta de 30 minutos.

E assim cada uma mergulhou em seus sonhos mais bizarros até então.


	2. Sol sobre o mar

Riko acordou com a claridade excessiva da tarde invadindo seu quarto. Tinha dormido depois do almoço? A garota tinha a impressão de que aquele cochilo estava lhe fazendo esquecer de algo importante. Olhou para si mesma e viu que vestia uma de suas roupas de treino. Claro, o ensaio!

Saiu correndo de casa e subiu pela calçada de pedra até bem adiante. Olhou na direção da areia discreta daquela parte da costa, logo após algumas pedras, e viu uma figura sentada na areia. Estava atrasada e podia se morder de raiva por causa disso:

— Ah, You-chan! Me desculpe pelo atraso — esbaforiu-se Riko ao chegar até o lado da garota de cabelos castanho claríssimos. Esta lhe sorriu da sua posição ao chão com a mesma boa energia de sempre.

— Não se preocupe, Riko-chan. A Chika-chan não chegou ainda — falou Watanabe You.

— Não chegou? Mas o que ela está fazendo? Se eu soubesse tinha parado na casa dela no caminho — lamentou-se Riko, atirando-se também na areia sem se preocupar muito com o quanto sujaria das leggings. O treino sempre lhe fazia cair no chão umas tantas vezes, seja de cansaço ou de frustração mesmo. — Tudo bem com você, You-chan?

— Como vocês estavam demorando eu corri um pouco — falou You, observando a areia com marcas de tênis. — Mas tava meio chato.

Riko sentiu-se vinte vezes mais culpadas ao olhar a expressão de tédio mais fofa do mundo no rosto de You. Era um mistério para a pianista como a outra conseguia expressar energia, charme e inocência ao mesmo tempo como se lhe fosse natural:

— Será que ela vai demorar? —  perguntou Riko em voz alta. — A Chika é uma idiota se esqueceu do treino de hoje. Não temos muitos dias até a apresentação.

— É... Espero que consigamos encher o ginásio da escola — comentou You, relembrando a condição que a nova diretora dera para a continuidade do clube de ídolos escolares.

— Também... — falou Riko, sem muita motivação. Nesse momento o celular de You soou alto no seu bolso. Ela tirou o aparelho e verificou uma nova mensagem.

— Ah.

— O que?

— Chika-chan não vem.

— Não vem?

— A irmã dela precisou de ajuda de repente... Ela ainda está ajudando.

Riko bateu na testa com a palma da mão, com força o bastante para arder:

— Não acredito.

— Pois é.

As duas ficaram em silêncio. You guardou o celular e voltou a fintar o mar. Riko não sabia muito o que dizer. Pensando bem, talvez aquela fosse a primeira vez em que ela ficava sozinha com You desde que tinham se conhecido por meio da Chika. Aliás as duas estavam sempre juntas, então ver que You realmente existia em algum lugar em que Chika não estivesse, por si só, já era uma grande descoberta:

— Né, You-chan — chamou Riko, falando baixo.

— Hm? — perguntou You, parecendo quase surpresa em saber que Riko estava ali. — O que foi, Riko-chan?

— Não, é só... Você e a Chika-chan são amigas há muito tempo, certo? — perguntou Riko, sem saber muito onde as palavras estavam levando-a.

— Sim, faz tempo já — respondeu You, com um sorriso caloroso.

— Sei... V-Você deve gostar muito dela, né.

— Ah... Claro — respondeu You, desviando o rosto para voltar a encarar o mar.

— Claro.

Riko também olhou para as ondas, mas não conseguiu sentir-se mais calma com o vai e vem das águas:

— Né, Riko-chan — dessa vez chamou You.

— Sim?

— Não precisa ficar preocupada comigo, sabe — começou Watanabe, fintando o horizonte como se tentasse alcançá-lo apenas com o olhar. — Você e a Chika-chan se dão bem... Muito bem.

— O que? Ah... — Riko sentiu o estômago apertar com o teor daquele comentário. — Espera, You-chan. V-Você entendeu errado.

— Hm? — perguntou You, voltando-se para a pianista. — Entendi?

— Er, digo... — tentou encontrar palavras a ruiva, mas sua cabeça parece ter entrado em curto-circuito. — Eu adoro a Chika, m-mas...

You lhe encarou aguardando que Riko continuasse, mas esta realmente não sabia o que estava dizendo:

— V-Você entendeu errado.

You ergueu os olhos para o céu onde alguns pássaros passavam em bando:

— Então por que me perguntou se eu gostava da Chika-chan? — quis saber a saltadora.

Riko olhou para a areia, para os próprios tênis e viu parte das pernas dobradas de You:

— Porque vocês vivem grudadas, pra lá e pra cá... Eu só...

Quando Riko ergueu os olhos viu que You lhe olhava diretamente:

— É mesmo?

— É... É só...

Riko levantou, já sem condições de lidar com aquela conversa difícil:

— Já que não vamos ensaiar acho que temos algum tempo sobrando né — falou ela. — Não quer vir tomar um chá na minha casa, You-chan? Quem sabe a gente consegue ver se a Chika ainda está ocupada.

— Tá bem — disse You, sua maneira energética reaparecendo de maneira bastante humilde.

As duas caminharam pelo trajeto de volta. Quando chegaram na frente da casa de Riko viram que pelo menos três caminhões de suprimentos dos mais variados estava estacionado na frente da hospedaria tradicional dos Takami:

— Que tipo de coisa causa algo assim? — se perguntou Riko, desistindo de imediato da ideia de entrar ali em busca da garota de cabelos alaranjados.

Entraram na residência dos Sakurauchi e Riko encaminhou You para seu quarto enquanto servia chá. Quando chegou lá viu You caminhando em círculos no espaço existente no meio do ambiente:

— Quarto espaçoso, Riko-chan — falou esta, com um sorriso discreto. Riko depositou a bandeja com as duas xícaras de chá sobre sua escrivaninha.

— É bem arejado também — comentou Riko. — Espero que continue assim no verão.

You riu e foi até as xícaras, tomando um gole sem se sentar e depois retomando a caminhada:

— No verão é preciso sentir calor, Riko-chan — brincou ela.

— Depende — defendeu-se Riko, achando graça. Tudo parecia mais tranquilo agora, porém Riko percebeu de imediato quando You parou sua caminhada, de braços abertos no ar, olhando diretamente para a janela. — You-chan?

— Ali é o quarto da Chika né — comentou You. — Vocês ficam bem de frente uma pra outra.

— Pois é. Foi muito estranho quando descobrimos isso — disse Riko, relembrando da ocasião.

— Imagino que sim — disse You, a voz distante. Aquilo despertou novamente o senso de perigo na outra. — Vocês devem conversar bastante.

— Não tanto assim — colocou Riko.

— Se não fechar a cortina direito aposto que a Chika-chan consegue te ver trocando de roupa — falou Watanabe, indo até a porta de vidro que dava na varanda.

— E-Espero que não!

— Espera é?

O silêncio recaiu no quarto. Riko levantou e caminhou até a porta, mas foi surpreendida pelo movimento ágil de You, colocando-a de costas contra o vidro e prendendo-a com as duas palmas apoiadas na porta, dos lados dos seus ombros.

Riko segurou a respiração:

— Será que a Chika está olhando agora? — perguntou You, olhando para a expressão completamente ruborizada de Riko. — Se ela estiver no quarto aposto que está vendo tudo...

— Y-You-chan...

— Talvez você devesse me afastar, né. Afinal a Chika entenda que estamos...

— Você entendeu errado! You!

A expressão cada vez mais fechada de You se quebrou e ela se afastou. Riko tentou normalizar a respiração, ainda que fosse incapaz de se mover do lugar:

— Riko-chan?

Riko engoliu a saliva para tentar fazer a garganta funcionar apropriadamente:

— Já falei que você entendeu errado! Eu não me importo com o que a Chika vai achar ou deixar de achar, eu só... — Riko olhou para baixo, sentindo lágrimas de frustração se formando nos seus olhos. Não sabia colocar em palavras aquilo que estava massacrando no seu peito.

Quando teve coragem de erguer o olhar viu uma You com uma expressão de choque quase aterrorizada diante si, lhe encarando com se mal compreende-se sua imagem:

— R-Riko-chan... Me desculpe — disse Watanabe, a voz falhando.

— Idiota...

Riko deixou-se inclinar para frente. You estava a menos de um passo de si e aparou-a. Riko deixou suas poucas lágrimas de irritação serem enxugadas pelo tecido do ombro da roupa de treino da outra garota:

— Você é uma besta e tanto...

— Riko-chan... Riko-chan... — lamentou-se You, abraçando Riko sem disfarce contra si. A pianista pareceu não acreditar na sensação confortável que era sentir aquele calor se espalhando pelos braços e corpo. Deixou-se recostar, embalada apenas pelos pedidos desconexos de desculpas ditos pela outra.

— You-chan... — disse Riko, erguendo o rosto e se vendo tão próxima da outra. Seus olhos azuis tão brilhantes, sua pele macia e lisa, seus lábios que pareciam tão chamativos ao toque... — You-chan...

You hesitou ao notar a proximidade de Riko. Sua expressão tornou-se confusa e seus olhos foram evidentes enquanto acompanhavam seu pensamento de entendimento do que estava acontecendo. Neste instante Riko jurou sentir um tremor leve nas mãos da outra garota, segurando-lhe nas costas.

Nada ia lhe deter naquele momento:

— You-chan, a verdade é que... — ia dizendo Riko, aproximando-se do rosto de You. Podia sentir sua respiração suave contra seus próprios lábios. — Eu sempre... Quis...

 

Mas então...

                   ...tudo ficou escuro...

                                                    ... e desapareceu.


	3. O calor da estação

_“Daí a Ruby descarta a carta e pega outra, por Deus, Zuramaru. Mas isso não vai acontecer, essas cartas já estão encantadas para nos revelar as possibilidades mais cabíveis”._

Fora isso que Yoshiko dissera, mas é claro que Hanamaru não deu nenhum crédito na possibilidade de que realmente existesse alguma lógica por detrás do sorteio. Isso pelo menos até olhar a carta que tirara de cara.

_“O que? Olhem as de vocês”._

Possibilidades mais cabíveis é?

Bom, ela não tirado a Ruby, o que já era grande coisa nesse caso. Mas também não conseguia negar o susto que seu resultado tinha lhe dado.

Possibilidades mais cabíveis... Talvez não estivesse errado, não é mesmo?

 

 

 

— Zuraaaa....

O calor estava infernal e Hanamaru aceitou a derrota para a segunda flexão, desabando sobre o piso de madeira. Tinha ido bem dessa vez, tinha certeza. Quem sabe até o próximo ano estaria fazendo três flexões seguidas...

— Que desastre... — se lamentou a garota, com o rosto suado encostado na madeira fresca.

Nesse momento ela sentiu o toque da toalha colocada sobre a cabeça, cobrindo-lhe a visão. Sorriu e, com todo o esforço do mundo, buscou sentar-se enquanto sorria para a pessoa que lhe fora atenciosa:

— Você foi bem dessa vez, Hanamaru-san — disse Kurosawa Dia, com um sorriso gentil. A garota mais nova deu uma risada cansada enquanto enxugava o rosto com a toalhinha cor carmim.

— Você é boazinha demais comigo, Dia-san — falou, aproveitando para levantar um pouco o cabelo e enxugar na nuca.

— Não mesmo — argumentou Dia, com um intocável sorriso gentil. — Só vejo o seu esforço.

Dia ofereceu uma garrafa com água a qual Hanamaru aceitou de imediato. A sala de dança da casa dos Kurosawa era belíssima, mas nem ali se escapava do calor do verão pleno:

— Você é tão incrível, Dia-san — falou Hanamaru, com a garganta refrescada. — É inteligente, responsável e ainda tem vigor físico incrível.

— Bom, eu tinha que acompanhar a Kanan e a Mari quando éramos crianças, então meio que não teria como ser diferente — justificou-se a garota de cabelos negros lisos.

— Gostaria de ser mais forte, mais resistente — disse Maru, baixando os olhos para as pernas esticadas sobre o piso. As duas estavam sentadas quase uma do lado da outra. — Às vezes sinto que vou prejudicar o grupo sendo tão lerda.

— Não fale assim, Hanamaru-san — repreendeu Dia, com um tom suave de seriedade. — Você tem seu charme próprio e todos sabem disso. Você ficou numa posição muito boa na última enquete de popularidade.

— Zura... — miou a mais nova, ficando envergonhada. Era difícil ainda lidar com essa coisa de popularidade por ser uma idol.

Hanamaru estava distraída em seus pensamentos de dúvidas quando sentiu um toque inesperado no rosto. Virou-se para Dia e percebeu que eram as pontas dos seus finos dedos que lhe tocavam na bochecha:

— Não fique pra baixo, ok? — disse a veterana. — Você é... C-Carismática demais para ficar triste por pouca coisa.

— Carismática? — repetiu Hanamaru, dando uma risada involuntária. — Que jeito estranho de elogiar.

Dia expirou com irritação e desviou os olhos:

— Eu quis dizer f-fofa, só isso — disse, cutucando o sinal próximo a boca.

Hanamaru sorriu ainda mais. Ela não tinha certeza, mas algo lhe dizia que estava tudo bem seguir com aquele rumo de conversa:

— Você é quem é fofa quando fica sem jeito, Dia...-chan.

A veterana encarou Hanamaru com surpresa ao ouvir o tratamento. Pareceu pensar em falar algo, mas fechou a boca ao invés disso. Hanamaru seguiu:

— Tão bonita, forte, resistente e fofa... É quase um crime, Dia-chan.

— H-Hanamaru-san...

— Não precisa ser tão formal... Dia-chan.

— C-Certo... Hanamaru.

Hanamaru sentia-se exultante. Era como se tivesse tomado a poção da sorte e tudo no Universo parecesse feito para o propósito de lhe causar o bem. Talvez só estivesse delirando por causa do calor, mas deixou-se levar. Num gesto repentino jogou os braços pelos ombros de Dia, derrubando-a de costas no chão. Soltou um miado de satisfação quando sentiu a maciez do corpo da veterana ali junto de si:

— H-Hanamaru?! — engasgou Dia, encarando o rosto sorridente de Hanamaru. Não tinha como ser engano, havia um rubor ali que brincava com o surto de felicidade da mais nova.

— Por que me convidou para vir praticar aqui, Dia-chan? — perguntou Maru, falando baixo. — Logo em um fim de semana em que a Ruby-chan não está. Onde todas estão tão entretidas com a praia e as férias...

— E-Eu pensei que você pudesse precisar de motivação — justificou-se Dia. — Estava certa nisso.

— É... Estava. Estou me sentindo bem motivada agora.

Ainda que a atitude de Dia tentasse parecer impassível ela parecia cada vez mais distrair-se com a função de ser esmagada enquanto passava as mãos com cuidado pelo tecido das costas da roupa de treino da outra. Sua respiração parecia diferente do normal, mas talvez fosse só o peso. Apesar de que aquilo, somado ao rubor do rosto tão próximo da veterana só fazia Hanamaru pensar em outras coisas:

— Isso faz cócegas, Dia-chan — disse Maru, arrepiando. — Pode tocar com mais vontade se quiser.

Dia ficou literalmente de boca aberta ao ouvir aquilo. Entreaberta, sendo mais precisa. Mas, sem dizer nada, deixou as mãos pesarem mais sobre as costas da outra, fazendo círculos cada vez mais amplos. Tão amplos que Hanamaru não conseguiu conter um gemido baixo quando os dedos finos da outra passaram pelas suas nádegas:

— Dia-chan...

A expressão de Dia ganhou todos os tons de tesão que vinha disfarçando ao ouvir seu nome sendo dito pela voz quase arfante de Hanamaru:

— Dia-chan... Dia-chan...

A veterana desceu as mãos e segurou com força o quadril de Hanamaru, recebendo um gemido bastante audível em resposta. Estando por baixo ela se aproveitou de sua posição para guiar o quadril da mais nova contra a sua coxa, numa experimentação maliciosa:

— A-Ah... D-Dia-chan... — Hanamaru repetia o nome da outra naquele tratamento pois conseguia ver o quanto aquilo aguçava a outra. Não precisou de instrução para que seguisse os movimentos das mãos de Dia, recebendo uma sensação maravilhosa como recompensa. — Ah.... Dia....

— Hanamaru... — Dia arfou, movendo-se cada vez mais rápido na fricção, sem se importar com o calor que parecia querer derrete-la por inteiro. Pelo contrário, só desejava ser liquefeita naquela dança sincronizada entre as duas.

Hanamaru apoiou-se um pouco sobre os braços, deixando um gemido alto escapar. Talvez Dia ainda tivesse afinal alguma consciência do perigo do que estava fazendo, pois nesse momento puxou a mais nova para baixo para beijá-la. Um beijo desajeitado, desesperado.

Hanamaru estava alto demais para se importar com qualquer coisa. As sensações eram tão fortes quanto inéditas. Jamais imaginou que pudesse sentir-se daquela maneira. O mundo inteiro havia se reduzido a ela e Dia, à coxa da veterana contra a sua...

— Ah, D-Dia!

O êxtase atingiu Hanamaru como uma pancada violenta. Ela não foi capaz de escutar os próprios gemidos altos ou de perceber seus movimentos erráticos para manter o prazer para além dos limites do seu corpo. Flutuou e retornou à Terra num tempo ilimitado, infinito.

Quando se percebeu estava de volta à sala de dança, deitada sobre Dia. A cabeça descansando na curva do pescoço da outra:

— Hanamaru...

Tudo foi ficando nublado na visão da primeiranista. Uma exaustão e leveza que tomaram conta de todo o seu corpo:

— Dia... Eu quero...

— Calma, eu vou ficar aqui com você — falou a veterana. — Pode descansar tranquila.

 

E foi assim...

                    ... que tudo esvaneceu na escuridão do sonho.


	4. Fidelidade

Estava frio na biblioteca de Uranohoshi, mas não tanto quanto fora dela. Ruby percebeu-se diante de um carrinho cheio de volumes semi-organizados. Levantou a cabeça e olhou ao redor, percebendo a temperatura e o cheiro tão verídico da sala da escola. Um barulho próximo da estante logo ao lado lhe despertou das suas impressões e ela fintou a pessoa que parecia lutar contra a ordenação das etiquetas dos volumes:

— Por que temos que fazer esse serviço, ein? A Zuramaru é uma folgada — reclamou Tsushima Yoshiko, retirando e recolocando pela terceira vez o mesmo livro de capa dura cinza-esverdeada.

— A Hanamaru-chan teve que ir ajudar as garotas da nossa classe, Yoshiko-chan — disse Ruby, sem saber de onde vinha aquela informação. Sorriu à elegância daquele sistema.

— Que chato...

— Impressionante — falou Ruby, caminhando dois passos na direção da amiga. — Você conseguiu algo incrível, Yoshiko-chan.

— Quê? — indagou Yoshiko, olhando para a ruiva com uma expressão confusa.

— Ah, nada — remendou Ruby. — Estava pensando alto, só.

— Sei...

Ruby olhou para a estante e verificou a ordem sem muito cuidado. Os livros eram como reais. Tudo era como real, mas ainda assim...

— Quer parar um pouco? Já estamos fazendo isso há um tempo — sugeriu Ruby e Yoshiko suspirou de alívio.

— Por favor. O Anjo Caído não foi feito para tarefas tediosas como esta — falou a morena.

Elas caminharam até as mesas de estudo no centro da biblioteca. Não havia ninguém ali. Yoshiko puxou uma cadeira e sentou, largando o dorso sobre o tampo da mesa:

— Que frio — reclamou ela, arrepiando e retomando a postura. Ruby sorriu, tendo uma ideia.

— Você sente frio demais, Yoshiko-chan — disse, ficando em pé ao lado da cadeira de Yoshiko.

— É Yohane — reclamou como de costume a outra. Ruby aproveitou a deixa esperada para fazer algo improvável: sentar-se no colo de Yoshiko. — Ruby?!

— Me desculpe, Yohane-chan — disse a ruiva. — Deixe-me servir como uma pouca proteção contra o frio — emendou, passando os braços pelos ombros de Yoshiko, abraçando-a.

— C-Claro, P-Pequeno Demônio... — assentiu Yoshiko, sem conseguir disfarçar a estranheza do ato.

Ruby ficou exultante consigo mesma. A Yoshiko da vida real era tão arisca para demonstrações de afeto que ela só tinha conseguido uma vez quase abraça-la. Aquele jogo maluco tinha sido bastante preciso em lhe dar uma chance de realizar uma vontade como aquelas.

E por isso mesmo ela não iria desperdiçar nenhum minuto:

— Você é macia, Yoshiko-chan — disse, apertando a outra contra si. — E tem cheiro de shampoo de morangos.

— E-Ei — disse Yoshiko, ruborizando. — N-Não precisa ficar tão perto assim.

— Vai me expulsar? — indagou Ruby, fintando-a com um tom fingido de receio. Yoshiko curvou os lábios e sobrancelhas como se tivesse sido encurralada.

— Não... — disse. — Eu nunca destrataria uma Pequeno Demônio tão dedicada quanto você, Ruby.

— Obrigada, Yohane-sama — miou Ruby, apertando a outra, esfregando a bochecha na de Yoshiko. — Meu prazer é servi-la.

Ruby ficou aproveitando a sensação por algum tempo. Yoshiko estava tensa sob seus abraços no primeiro momento, mas depois foi parecendo conformar-se. Talvez a preguiça também fosse favorável, porque em certo ponto Yoshiko descansou a cabeça no ombro da garota no seu colo:

— Você é leve como uma pluma, Ruby — disse.

— Que bom saber disso, Yohane-chan. Jamais iria querer ser um incômodo — colocou Ruby, divertindo-se como nunca no seu papel de serva.

Uma chance única. Ainda nem tinham passado dez minutos, Ruby sabia pelo relógio funcional na parede da biblioteca. Sua mente satisfeita com a sensação de Yoshiko começou a divagar e isso lhe fez pensar sobre as possibilidades. Seu coração palpitou de leve quando percebeu o que tinha em mãos.

Era uma chance única, repetindo:

— R-Ruby?! — exclamou Yoshiko ao sentir um toque macio e quentinho na testa. Ruby se afastou do beijo, toda sorrisos.

— Você é fofa demais para eu resistir, Yohane-chan — justificou-se Ruby, investindo para depositar outro beijo, agora na bochecha esquerda de Yoshiko. — Seu Pequeno Demônio não pode deixar de demonstrar toda a sua admiração por você.

— M-Mas... — Yoshiko estava de novo ruborizada, ao ponto de sua respiração parecer um pouco descoordenada. Apesar disso ela não reagiu de outro modo que não segurando de leve a barra da camisa de Ruby.

Ruby também sentia dentro de si uma sensação quente crescendo no peito. Seu rosto esquentava ao ponto de quase arder enquanto ela beijava as bochechas de Yoshiko, uma, duas, cinco vezes, alternando e indo para a testa. Aquilo era maravilhoso. Numa experimentação ela depositou um beijinho na ponta do nariz de Yoshiko e depois parou para admirar seu rosto. Estavam muito próximas e Yoshiko deliberadamente não parada de encarar seus lábios:

— V-Você está exagerando, Ruby...

— Talvez... — respondeu Ruby, se inclinando para finalmente alcançar os lábios da amiga. Yoshiko fechou as mãos com força, puxando de leve o tecido da barra da camisa de Ruby.

O toque foi suave, delicado, mas de intimidade. Ruby se afastou, e deixou que ambas pudessem respirar um pouco. Yoshiko lhe encarava com um misto de surpresa e nervosismo:

— Ruby... Você ficou doida? — perguntou ela, com a voz presa na garganta. — E se alguém aparecer?

— Ninguém vai aparecer — sentenciou a ruiva, sorrindo para a outra. — Pode ficar tranquila.

Yoshiko piscou e balançou a cabeça como quem não acredita. Engoliu a saliva e tentou se concentrar em qualquer coisa do ambiente, inutilmente. Ruby ficou apenas lhe observando a expressão até que seus olhares se encontraram novamente:

— Posso te beijar de novo? — perguntou Ruby e Yoshiko ficou outra vez estupefata.

— M-Mas... — começou a dizer ela, olhando para os lábios da outra de relance. — Isso é...

— É algo que apenas um Pequeno Demônio muito fiel poderia fazer — colocou Ruby, sorrindo e se curvando. Yoshiko fechou os olhos antes que suas bocas se tocassem e levou as mãos para abraçar o dorso dessa.

Ruby foi menos discreta no beijo desta vez. De olhos abertos ela beijou Yoshiko com suavidade, mas não se deteve em um único toque. Beijou uma, duas, oito vezes até perceber que esta lhe correspondia em harmonia. Seu coração exaltado como se estivesse em uma corrida, mas não iria contentar-se. Fechou os olhos e experimentou aprofundar o beijo sem deter-se. Yoshiko soltou uma nota de talvez reclamação, talvez prazer ao sentir a língua de Ruby na sua boca. Desajeitada, mas totalmente envolvida, buscou retribuir da melhor maneira e isto recompensou Ruby imensamente, mergulhando em um envolvimento total com aquele ato singelo.

Separaram-se quando não conseguiram mais gerenciar beijos e respiração. Permaneceram se olhando nos olhos, as faces vermelhas, enquanto recuperavam o fôlego:

— Seria ótimo fazer isso no mundo real — disse Ruby, com a voz sonhadora.

— O quê? Como assim? — perguntou Yoshiko, retomando o estado de confusão.

— Mas acho que fazer pelo menos assim já é bom o bastante né — seguiu a ruiva, sem dar atenção à pergunta da outra.

— Você está bem estranha hoje, Ruby — declarou a morena e a outra deu uma risadinha.

— Verdade né — concordou. — Muito estranha.

Ruby aproveitou os últimos minutos para ficar abraçada em Yoshiko, tentando gravar a sensação na memória. Provavelmente seria inútil uma vez que tivesse terminado, mas valia a pena tentar:

— Né, Yoshiko-chan.

— Hm?

— Esse foi um dos melhores sonhos que eu já tive.

Tudo começou a desvanecer na visão de Ruby:

— Quê?

Silêncio.


	5. O sabor que não se esquece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo é ligeiramente destoante com o fanservice até agora. É proposital assim, desculpem.

— Não quero mais saber dessa droga.

Yoshiko desceu as escadas que vinham do terraço da escola quase num salto. Avançou pelo corredor e depois para os vestiários. Trocou-se e depois rumou para a sala do clube.

Tinha tentado, não podia se dizer o contrário. As outras tinham prometido que iriam lhe aceitar ser do jeito que era, com Yohane e tudo mais. Porém, volta e meia, aquela sensação agoniante de estar sendo uma piada invadia os pensamentos de Yoshiko mesmo quando ela estava com as Aqours.

Talvez não fosse afinal seu destino ser uma school idol:

— Espera! Yoshiko-chan!!

Yoshiko estancou no lugar, mas não se virou. Se tivesse sido um pouco mais rápida já poderia ter escapado dos terrenos da escola:

— Ei, você sumiu do treino, o que houve? — perguntou a voz conhecida à sua direita. Yoshiko encolheu os ombros.

— Estava indo para meu lar sombrio, Pequeno Demônio — disse. Apesar da sua tentativa de desviar, a garota pulou na sua frente, impedindo a outra de desviar-se.

— Tá tudo bem? — perguntou Takami Chika, fintando a outra com certa nota de preocupação. — Você parece evasiva, Yoshiko-chan.

— É Yohane — corrigiu esta. — Eu... Talvez eu esteja sendo evasiva mesmo.

— Como assim?

— Eu não sei se posso ficar com as Aqours.

A expressão de Chika passou da leve preocupação para o choque absoluto em uma velocidade impressionante:

— E-Espera, como assim? Fizemos alguma coisa errada? Yoshiko-chan, calma aí no que está dizendo — falou a líder do grupo, segurando a mais nova pelos ombros. Yoshiko ainda tentou desviar o olhar para qualquer planta que estava no jardim interno da escola.

— Não foi nada, apenas... Talvez este não seja meu lugar realmente.

Chika apertou os lábios com força e fintou a outra. Yoshiko pode sentir a tensão na maneira da outra lhe segurar no lugar. Será que achava que sairia correndo como da outra vez?

— Vamos conversar na sala do clube, por favor — pediu Chika. — Não quero ver você saindo assim sem falar nada.

A pequena sala do clube era algo estranho quando estava habitada apenas por bolsas. Yoshiko sentou-se em uma cadeira mais ao canto e Chika puxou outra para sentar ao seu lado:

— Né, Yoshiko-chan — começou a garota de cabelos alaranjados. — Você lembra que nós prometemos que iriamos aceitar você do jeito que é, não lembra?

— Lembro — falou Yoshiko, fintando o ginásio vazio que era possível ver pela porta de vidro.

— E nós estamos fazendo isso, certo? — perguntou a mais velha, esfregando as mãos ao colo como se estivesse bastante nervosa. — Você sabe que precisa de um lugar para poder ser você mesma sem medo, não sabe?

— Eu sei de tudo isso, Chika — falou Yoshiko, encarando a outra de lado. — Eu só... Não sei se consigo manter isso.

— Mas, Yos-Yohane... Eu, nós, as Aqours, precisamos de você.

Yoshiko piscou e encarou mais abertamente a outra garota. Esta lhe fintava com preocupação muito visível no rosto. Talvez estivesse apenas desfilando qualquer argumento que pudesse encontrar em mente, mas era fato que Yoshiko jamais tinha se sentindo necessária por outras pessoas e aquilo tinha lhe afetado:

— Precisam? — perguntou ela, hesitante.

— Claro! Nós só somos este time porque cada uma é o que é. Você tem que ver isso também, Yoshiko-chan! — afirmou Chika, falhando miseravelmente em manter uma constância na maneira de se referir à outra.

— Mas....

Nesse momento Chika levou uma das mãos para segurar uma de Yoshiko, o que lhe fez saltar no lugar:

— Por favor, não desista de nós.

— Chika... — começou Yoshiko, tirando a mão do toque da outra. — Você parece bastante pessoal falando assim, sabe. Eu... Não é que eu odeie vocês ou algo do tipo, só...

Chika lhe encarava, esperando que continuasse. Yoshiko respirou fundo e tentou encontrar palavras coerentes:

— Eu não sei, algo me diz que isso não vai longe — falou ela. — Talvez seja só um pressentimento bobo, mas o Anjo Caído nunca tem pressentimentos que não sejam muito relevantes.

Yoshiko desviou o olhar para o lado de fora. É, não existia nada concreto no que sentia, apenas a sensação esmagadora de que estava no lugar errado, fazendo a coisa errada na hora errada. Como poderia argumentar de maneira coerente sobre algo tão estranho?

— Né, Yoshiko-chan — chamou Chika, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

— Hm?

— Talvez as coisas deem errado mesmo.

— O que? — surpreendeu-se Yoshiko, levantando por instinto ao ouvir algo tão surpreendente. Chika imitou seu movimento.

— Talvez dê tudo errado, oras. Vai saber — seguiu a segundo-anista. — Talvez nós jamais entremos no Love Live, talvez nós sejamos esquecidas como grupo em pouquíssimo tempo, sei lá! Tanta coisa pode acontecer de errado...

— ... Mas ainda assim, vale a pena tentar.

Yoshiko piscou àquelas palavras, atônita. Aquela verdade era algo que jamais esperaria vindo da cuca fresca da Chika. Por Deus, aquele tipo de filosofia poderia vir de Hanamaru ou Riko, mas dela? Ficou totalmente sem ação diante daquilo.

Mas então Chika deu uma risada cansada:

— Que bobagem — falou ela. — Eu falando algo assim, que nem eu mesma sigo.

— Pra mim você parece apenas saber seguir essa ideia — comentou Yoshiko. — Arriscar tudo, dar o melhor de si. Você é uma líder e tanto.

Chika sorriu para Yoshiko:

— E ainda assim eu escondo o que sinto nessa máscara de líder sorridente — falou ela.

— Como é?

Chika desviou o olhar de começou a dar uma volta ao redor da mesa do clube. Andava a passos lentos, meio saltinhos, como se pisasse sobre uma pequena ponte de pedras imaginária. Yoshiko assistia aquela atitude fofa, mas sem sentido do seu lugar parada:

— Fiquei desesperada quando me falavam que você tinha saído de repente — contou Takami. — Fiquei tão desesperada que sai correndo se dizer nada a ninguém. A ideia de te perder pareceu a pior coisa do mundo.

— Me... M-mas...

Chika deu a volta completa e ficou de frente para Yoshiko outra vez. Havia um sorriso quase assustado no seu rosto:

— Sou uma besta né. Nunca algo assim poderia dar certo — falou Chika e Yoshiko entendeu que ela não estava mais falando da permanência dela nas Aqours. Ainda que talvez estivesse falando.... dela.

— B-Bom, não foi você mesmo que disse que “ainda assim, vale a pena tentar”? — questionou a morena. Chika deu outro sorriso medroso.

— Você está coberta de razão, Yohane-chan.

E dizendo isso Chika deu um passo à frente. Yoshiko entendeu o que estava acontecendo e sentiu-se quase surreal. Fechou os olhos com força, vendo estrelas dentro das pálpebras.

Talvez tivesse fechado forte demais, pois sentiu uma leve tontura neste instante. Tudo foi ficando distante como se estivesse desmaiando.

A última coisa que chegou ao seu consciente com clareza foi o sabor de Mikan, muito doce misturada a um leve azedinho. Um toque suave sobre os seus lábios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por todos que vem acompanhando e, especialmente, que tem comentado nos capítulos. Isso faz a escrita da história ainda mais divertida :)
> 
> Um breve aviso:  
> Possivelmente só postarei o próximo capítulo na segunda-feira. Até lá!


	6. Quem dá as cartas

O despertar não foi súbito como acordar de um pesadelo, mas lento e gradual como um domingo preguiçoso. Yoshiko percebeu-se deitada no chão do próprio quarto. Por um instante permaneceu apenas deitada, sem saber que dia da semana era ou o que estava fazendo ali ao invés de estar na cama. Mas então os pensamentos foram surgindo e as lembranças do sonho recém-vivido lhe vieram, fazendo-a sentar num estopim.

Riko também se sentou como se tivesse acabo de levar um choque, sua expressão torcida de apreensão ao ponto de estar mais pálida do que o costume. Já Ruby e Hanamaru sentaram-se de volta à mesa de modo mais contido, apenas portando expressões de sonolência:

Aquilo tinha sido...

— Horrível — disseram Yoshiko e Riko num uníssono.

— Sério? Eu achei divertido — comentou Hanamaru, parecendo propensa à rir.

— Eu também — falou Ruby.

— Não... Foi péssimo. Esse sorteio deu muito errado — falou Yoshiko, se aproximando da mesa. — Quem vocês ti- as cartas!

Yoshiko tinha ido com a intenção de olhar as cartas das outras para tentar entender o que poderia ter dado errado, mas ao olhar já encontrou as nove cartas embaralhando-se com a face oculta nas mãos de Ruby:

— Achei que não podíamos saber umas das outras, Yoshiko-chan, sua curiosa — censurou Hanamaru.

— Isso mesmo — apoiou Ruby.

— Eu nunca vou dizer o que tirei... — falou Riko, com a expressão de horror ainda presente no rosto.

— Droga — disse Yoshiko. — Já entendi, mas...

— Ô, Yoshiko-chan, foi tão ruim assim quem tirou é? — perguntou Hanamaru, parecendo querer se divertir.

— O quê? N-Não tão ruim, mas... Também não...

— Você está com uma pessoa específica em mente, não está? — continuou a amante de livros. — Muito suspeito isso...

— E-Eu não...! Deixa de ser besta, Zuramaru! — atacou a morena enquanto Maru e Ruby continham risadas da expressão de timidez que Yoshiko tentava disfarçar.

— Verdade, Yoshiko-chan? — perguntou Riko, retornando para a realidade com aquela fofoca. — Tem alguém que você...

— N-Não! Calem a boca, suas impertinentes! — esbravejou Yoshiko. — O Anjo Caído não tem interesse em humanos comuns. Não sejam ridículas.

— É né... — falou Ruby, desviando os olhos para as cartas que ainda embaralhava.

— Está bem, está bem — concordou Hanamaru, sem parecer nada convencida. — Ainda assim você acha que algo saiu errado no sorteio.

— Acho. Tenho certeza — afirmou Yoshiko.

— Mas só pode existir opções erradas existindo opções certas — ponderou a garota de cabelos castanhos. — Enfim, eu não acho que algo deu errado, mas se você diz...

— Vamos tentar outra vez — falou Yoshiko, pedindo as cartas de Ruby. — Vou tentar mudar algumas coisas na hora de misturar as cartas.

— De novo? M-Mas... — tentou falar Riko, sem ter realmente nenhum argumento.

— Legal — disse Maru, olhando para os docinhos que tinham sido colocados de lado. — Que tal tomar um chá e comer um doce antes de continuar?

— Ah... Pode ser — concordou Yoshiko, levantando para preparar mais chá. Ruby se prestou para ir ajudá-la. Na sala Prelude/Noctune estava dormindo aninhado no sofá com toda a paz do mundo.

— Que fofo — disse a ruiva.

— Acho que o frio deixa ele mais preguiçoso, sei lá — falou Yoshiko, sem dar muita atenção.

Ruby acabou tomando conta dos preparativos do chá enquanto Yoshiko refletia sobre o ritual em silêncio:

— Né, Yoshiko-chan. — chamou Ruby.

— Hm? — respondeu a outra, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços e no balcão da cozinha.

— Esse ritual é algo bem estranho né. Parecia bastante real.

— Verdade — concordou a morena. — O meu sonho foi bastante problemático. O seu não?

— Não — respondeu a ruiva, com um sorrisinho, enquanto arrumava a chaleira.

— Hm...

— Será que não é perigoso?

— O que? Como assim?

— Sei lá... Ter fantasias românticas tão reais com amigas não parece algo que dê muito certo.

— Ué, quem nunca quis ser parte de um romântico mangá yuri?

— Yoshiko-chan, sua boba.

— É Yohane.

Não levou muito para que a bebida quente estivesse pronta. Yoshiko foi procurar no armário por copos limpos:

— O problema — continuou Ruby, enquanto aguardava. — É saber se sonho e realidade não vão acabar se misturando em algum momento.

Yoshiko pegou os copos e olhou para a amiga. Esta lhe encarava com um sorriso discreto no rosto, algo que a morena não lembrava de já ter visto. Tão estranho. Por algum motivo que não compreendia, sentiu-se ansiosa e encarou de relance os finos lábios da ruiva.

Pigarreou alto. Talvez seu sonho tivesse lhe feito pensar bobagens realmente:

— Nós ainda temos muitos bolinhos e docinhos! Inclusive um que eu trouxe e ainda não provamos — anunciou Hanamaru quando as outras duas voltaram para a mesa.

— Do que é esse aí, Zuramaru? — perguntou Yoshiko, curiosa pela embalagem de aparência cara.

— Mikan. Quer provar?

— N-Não! — exasperou-se Yoshiko, sentindo um aperto por dentro. — V-Você sabe que eu odeio Mikan!

— Tá, tá, não precisa ficar tão nervosa também — riu-se Hanamaru. — Assim você fica ainda mais fácil de ler, Yo-ha-ne-sa-ma.

— Q-Quê? — indagou Yoshiko, tentando acompanhar o raciocínio da outra.

Mikan.... Oh, Mikan....

Yoshiko fez toda a força do mundo para não olhar na direção de Riko enquanto pegava um bolinho de sabor morango para acompanhar seu chá.

Comeram sem pressa, num silêncio quase estranho. Riko se distraiu pegando o celular. Abriu o aplicativo de mensagens e enviou uma para o primeiro chat na sua lista:

[RIKO]: Chika-chan

Não levou nem meio minuto para uma resposta aparecer na sua tela:

[CHIKA]: Riko-chan~~

[CHIKA]: Ainda está na casa da Yoshiko-chan?

[RIKO]: Sim. Hanamaru e Ruby estão aqui. Ficamos conversando

[CHIKA]: Que bom~ Só não vai perder o último ônibus né

[RIKO]: Ainda falta duas horas pra ele

[CHIKA]: Só prevenindo

[RIKO]: O que está fazendo?

[CHIKA]: Jogando só

[RIKO]: Hm...

[CHIKA]: Né, amanhã a You-chan vem aqui em casa. Você também vai ficar aqui pra a gente assistir o DVD do último show das µ's né

[RIKO]: A You-chan também é

[CHIKA]: Uhum!

[RIKO]: Tá bem

  


Riko deixou o celular de lado quando percebeu que Yoshiko estava de novo com as cartas de Weiss&Schwarz nas mãos. Ela murmurava enquanto dividia as cartas e as misturava de novo:

— Talvez se eu embaralhar um número mais... Ou então separar de maneira... Hm... É, deve ser algo assim — ia dizendo ela.

— Não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso — comentou Hanamaru, sorrindo.

— Silêncio! O Anjo Caído precisa se concentrar — ralhou Yoshiko.

Não tinha como errar duas vezes... Não tinha. Era possível que tivesse errado ao manter a mesma quantidade de cortes ao meio com uma participante a mais... Provavelmente. Ou algo do tipo... Bom, as coisas não poderiam sair piores do que da primeira vez, certo?

— Lembrem-se do protocolo.

Depois da rodada de compra das cartas Hanamaru foi de novo a primeira que espiou o que tinha. Ela abriu a boca de leve e sua testa de franziu um mínimo:

— Acho que... — começou ela.

— Quieta — cortou Yoshiko, ríspida.

Ruby olhou sua carta e ficou com uma expressão de choque tão grande que as outras três lhe fintaram com preocupação:

— Você tirou sua irmã? — indagou Hanamaru.

— Não... Mas quase — disse Ruby, deitando o rosto sobre a mesa para aguardar.

— Isso não está me parecendo bom — falou Maru. — Talvez...

— Quieta!

Riko outra vez levantou apenas uma aba pequena da sua carta. Era inacreditável como ela conseguia atingir níveis de estupefação ainda maiores do que antes:

— Não acredito... — disse ela, sem força.

— Yoshiko-chan — chamou Hanamaru, parecendo tensa.

— Um ritual não pode ser interrompido no meio, Zuramaru — colocou a morena. — Não sem consequências terríveis.

— Terríveis? — repetiu Ruby.

— Só tentem aproveitar, sei lá, e vamos seguir em frente — colocou Yoshiko. Porém, ao olhar a sua carta a expressão dela desabou por completo. — Por Lúcifer...

— Yoshiko-chan... — tentou uma última vez Hanamaru, porém a outra recuperou a postura.

— Fechem os olhos e vamos fazer isso de uma vez.

Talvez afinal tivesse uma maneira de as coisas piorarem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora começa a segunda rodada de sonhos das nossas garotas. Vamos ver onde eles vão nos levar :)


	7. Tranquilidade

A sensação do frio no rosto e do calor da coberta macia sobre seu corpo fez Hanamaru se remexer no seu lugar acomodado. Então abriu os olhos e percebeu a televisão onde o seriado estava pausado:

— Você estava dormindo de novo — disse uma voz macia bem próxima do seu ouvido, arrepiando-a. Só então Maru percebeu que o que lhe acomodava as costas não era a maciez do sofá somente.

— Não estava, eu só...

— É o episódio final da temporada e você perdeu uma sequência inteira, sua dorminhoca — repreendeu deu maneira quase carinhosa aquela voz. Hanamaru se remexeu e ficou de lado para olhar para o rosto daquela pessoa.

— Gomen ne, You-chan. A Maru ficou lendo até tarde ontem de noite — disse.

— Sua boba. Fica aí mergulhada nos livros e depois caindo pelos cantos — criticou You, com o mesmo tom macio e nada crítico de antes. Hanamaru sentiu o abraço da outra apertando e aquecendo-a ainda mais.

— É que a escrita da Murata Sayaka-sensei é incrível. Você devia ler também — falou a garota de cabelos longos e cor de caramelo.

— Nah, você sabe que livros me dão sono — falou You. — Mas se fizerem um filme de um livro dela e colocarem no Netflix eu vou ver com certeza!

Hanamaru olhou para a tela e tentou imaginar como poderia ser um filme de uma obra tão peculiar quanto aquela que tinha terminado de ler:

— You-chan, sua boba, você só vê séries e filmes de ação. Nunca assistiria algo assim.

— É, verdade né — admitiu You, rindo-se. Ela então apontou o controle para a TV e trocou de aplicativo.

— Ué, não vai terminar a temporada? — perguntou Maru, preocupada da outra ter se irritado com sua sonolência.

— Outra hora. Quero que você veja direito também.

You então escolheu um vídeo qualquer de vlog e deixou rolando. Hanamaru não entendeu muito a escolha até que sentiu cócega quando a outra depositou um beijo no seu pescoço:

— You-chan, ei — reclamou ao que sentiu a respiração de riso da outra contra a sua pele.

— Desculpe, mas você é muito fofa — disse a atleta. ― Além disso você precisa acordar um pouco.

― E esse é seu plano pra me… E-ei!

You ignorou a reclamação e continuou distribuindo beijos suaves pelo pescoço de Maru. Esta acabou se distraindo pela sensação que arrepiava os braços e pernas. Só voltou à realidade quando percebeu que a outra já estava começando a mudar um tanto de atitude ao abraçá-la de maneira “perigosa”:

― Y-You-chan!

― Ah… O que?

― Você está exagerando!

― Ah, gomen ne ― disse a atleta, com um sorriso enorme. ― Você é bonita demais e acabo me distraindo.

― E-Eu vou fazer um pouco de café ― anunciou Hanamaru, cometendo o sacrilégio de levantar de dentro das cobertas quentinhas. ― Você quer?

― Hm… Com leite talvez ― colocou You, se abrigando com a coberta contra o frio súbito.

Hanamaru foi para a cozinha e preparou a cafeteira com o pó de café. O ruído baixo da água passando pelo pó preencheu o aparelho e ela, ainda tentando livrar-se da sonolência, não percebeu a aproximação de You até ser abraçada pelas costas:

― Você está meio acordada demais para quem estava vendo uma série de distopia ― comentou Hanamaru, se deixando envolver pelos braços You. Já esta não se fez de rogada, deixando as mãos passearem pelo abdômen protegido pelo moletom da outra. Em certo ponto esses toques foram ficando mais ousados, chegando até os seios de Hanamaru. ― Y-You-chan.

― Né, Hanamaru-chan, tá meio frio aqui. Vamos voltar pro sofá.

― Mas…

― Hm?

― O café.

You tirou a cara do pescoço de Hanamaru e lhe encarou, com um sorriso quase irritado:

― Você quer mesmo tomar café?

― Eu não sou um animal descontrolado como você, You-chan ― falou Maru, com dignidade.

― Aham, todos acreditamos a essa altura, Hanamaru-sama ― ironizou You, deixando a outra continuar o trabalho com o café. ― Você só tem esse pequeno defeito de só ficar afim quando você quer ficar afim. Minhas investidas nunca dão certo.

― Que bom que você me conhece tão bem, You-chan ― falou a mais baixa, servindo duas canecas de café e acrescentando leite.

― É… ― suspirou Watanabe, voltando para a sala.

Logo Hanamaru estava com ela no sofá, as duas com canecas dos lados e um novo vídeo na tela. You pareceu entreter-se fácil com o silencioso e estranho processo de confeccionar facas enquanto Hanamaru viu-se perdida em pensamentos:

― Né, You-chan.

― Hm?

― Nós somos um casal muito estranho, não acha? ― perguntou Maru e You parou o ato de levar a caneca à boca no meio, virando-se para olhá-la.

― Como assim?

― Bom, nossos jeitos de ser são bem diferentes. ― começou a mais nova. ― Eu adoro ficar em casa, lendo e rabiscando. Já você é sempre ativa, sai pra praticar esportes variados, tem muitos amigos…

― Verdade ― concordou You. ― Mas o que tem isso?

― Sei lá. Parece improvável que fôssemos ficar juntas ―  falou Maru.

― Talvez. Mas acho que as coisas são desse jeito mesmo ―  falou You, bebericando seu café e fazendo uma careta. ― Eu não gosto de café, não sei porquê ainda tomo…

― Você já se imaginou estando com outra pessoa, You-chan? ― perguntou Hanamaru e You engasgou com um pouco de um novo gole de café. Tossiu e largou a caneca sobre a mesa.

― Isso sim é uma pergunta estranha de se fazer a namorada!

― Sei lá, vai que você pudesse estar com alguém por algum tempo, num sonho, algo que não mudasse em nada a realidade ― elaborou a mais nova. ― Quem você escolheria?

You encarou a namorada com desconfiança. Depois olhou para a televisão, parecendo refletir sobre tal pergunta tão estranha:

― Não sei realmente ― falou.

― Verdade?

You encarou Hanamaru:

― Por que? Existe algum meio de fazer isso?

― Não que eu saiba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A segunda rodada começou bastante tranquila (talvez até demais...) MAS as coisas vão mudar já no próximo capítulo.  
> E provavelmente terei que subir a classificação do fic para explícito pq... well.
> 
> Até amanhã o/


	8. Não tem como isso ser mais homoafetivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: Este capítulo contém conteúdo classificado como EXPLÍCITO.

A brisa do mar e o calor do sol faziam Riko se sentir a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por estar no mar. A lancha de porte pequeno tinha se afastado do litoral apenas o suficiente para que as pessoas na costa se tornassem pontinhos indistintos ao longe. O barulho do motor sessou e Riko se espreguiçou na sua posição privilegiada sobre a cabine do piloto. Só que, por um momento ela saiu da sua satisfação total e percebeu algo que talvez fosse bastante problemático.

Ela não sabia como tinha chegado até ali.

O que estava fazendo de biquíni no meio do mar na alta temporada do verão? Tinha a impressão de estar falando com You a pouco tempo, mas talvez já fizesse muito tempo. Também alguma coisa lhe dizia que não era época de ir para o mar, mas ela olhava ao redor e via o verão, então….

― Né, Riko-chan ― chamou uma voz quando a porta da cabine se abriu embaixo de si. O coração de Riko disparou naquele momento por também entender que não tinha ideia de quem estava lhe fazendo companhia. Apesar de que imaginasse que devia ter vindo de bom grado para um passeio solitário na costa de Uchiura em pleno verão. Verão….

― Ah, e-estou descendo ― respondeu Riko, imaginando que talvez só estivesse afetada pelo sol e tentando manter as coisas na normalidade, como uma boa japonesa deve sempre fazer.

― Ei, aí está você ― sorriu-lhe a bela mulher que aguardava Riko. Esta por sua vez deteu-se por um segundo para admirar a figura.

― K-Kanan-san ―  arfou a ruiva, dando um sorriso abobado. ― Este lugar parece ótimo.

Kanan vestiam um biquíni escuro mínimo, deixando todas as belas curvas de quadril, coxas e cintura amostra, assim como a curva dos seus seios proeminentes.

― Aqui embaixo tem um coral muito bonito ― disse Kanan, toda sorrisos. ― Vamos descer de dar uma olhada.

― C-Claro, vai ser ótimo ― gaguejou a pianista, piscando incrivelmente porque seus olhos pareciam não querer obedecer-lhe na direção de onde deveriam olhar.

― Uma pena que a Chika e a You não puderam vir né ― comentou a mergulhadora, voltando para a cabine com Riko, buscando os equipamentos para um mergulho rápido. ― Aqui, Riko-chan, seu traje.

― Certo ― disse Riko, recebendo a roupa de proteção rosa. ― Eu acho q- !

Riko perdeu a fala quando Kanan começou a colocar a roupa de mergulho azul ali mesmo. Não que fosse algo demais, mas ainda assim era como trocar de roupa uma na frente da outra. Ainda mais um traje apertado como aqueles, que  prendia na curva das coxas, apertando de leve a pele macia e…

― V-Vou me trocar lá fora! ― declarou Riko, dando meia volta e indo para a parte aberta. Seu coração estava disparado apenas por ter olhado demais para  a outra garota, o que era um péssimo sinal quando elas iam mergulhar juntas, ver belos corais juntas e depois voltar molhadas e cansadas para o deck da lancha estacionada no meio do mar aberto, longe dos olhares do mundo.

Cinco minutos depois Kanan já estava ali com os tanques pequenos e máscaras. Riko colocou o seu às costas enquanto a outra supervisionava. Colocaram os pés-de-pato e protetores nos ouvidos. Depois foram para a água e Riko se distraiu um pouco de todos os pensamentos estranhos ou indevidos que vinha tendo. Colocou os óculos protetores e desceu guiada por Kanan. O vislumbre do mundo submarino lhe preencheu do sentimento de mistério e fascinação que nas outras vezes já sentira. Foram até um pouco mais abaixo, onde a formação de corais de diversas cores preenchia o leito do mar. Muitos peixes e pequenos outros animais habitavam por ali, movendo-se rápido e fazendo parecer que toda a rocha e coral tinha uma vida própria. Era realmente belíssimo e Riko quase sentiu-se chateada quando Kanan sinalizou para que retornassem:

― Que lugar maravilhoso ― disse a pianista, sentando à beira do deck para tirar o tanque e proteções. Kanan subiu direto e foi tirando tudo pelo caminho com agilidade.

― Você estava mesmo entretida ― falou a mergulhadora. ― Por um momento pareceu que você esqueceu o porquê de virmos até aqui.

Aquela frase despertou certa ansiedade em Riko. Ela tinha realmente esquecido do motivo, de como e de todo o resto. Soaria louca se falasse dessa maneira:

― É que hoje estou um tanto avoada ― admitiu falsamente ela, dando um sorriso de lado e indo sentar-se, ainda de traje, em um dos bancos nas bordas do deck. Kanan, já com metade do traje caído na cintura veio se sentar ao seu lado.

― Incomum pra você, isso ― comentou a mulher de cabelos azul-profundos. ― Posso te ajudar a lembrar, se é assim.

E dizendo isso Kanan segurou um dos ombros de Riko com certa firmeza, se aproximando. A reação de Riko não foi outra que não dar um pequeno chilique, caindo para trás, sentada no deck:

― Ei, ei, você continua fazendo isso mesmo depois de todas as vezes né ― sorriu Kanan, descendo para o chão, ficando por cima de uma Riko com as costas espalmadas na madeira do barco. ― E eu continuo achando um charme seu agir dessa maneira.

― K-Kanan-s-san… ― balbuciou Riko, ficando vermelha no rosto ao perceber o quanto conseguia enxergar dos seios da outra naquela posição. ― V-Você tem certeza do que está f-f-fazendo?

― Bom… ― começou Kanan, com um sorriso de lado. ― Desde que você me convenceu a primeira vez, eu não tive como negar todas as outras, Riko.

Riko deu uma risada frouxa. Ótimo dia para esquecer de todos os seus crimes, não? Como ela poderia esquecer de algo como…. Aquilo? Seu sangue estava fervendo nas veias enquanto Kanan apenas admirava a reação que a proximidade entre elas causava à pianista. Mas e a Chika? Escondia algo realmente pavoroso da namorada e tinha a pachorra de esquecer-se por completo? Se fosse com a You, até…. Mas a Kanan? Não que a Kanan fosse ruim, por Deus, ela era maravilhosa, sexy….. M-Mas….

― A-Ah… ― Riko suspirou quando Kanan deixou de apenas observar e desceu para dar um beijo no pescoço da outra. Suas mãos treinadas foram até o zíper do traje da ruiva. Logo ela começou a distribuir beijos pela linha que ia se revelando, até o umbigo. Riko arfou alto diante daquelas carícias, sentindo a necessidade crescer dentro de si brutalmente. ― K-Kanan….

― Você está linda, Riko. Linda ― elogiou Kanan, terminando de puxar o traje pelas pernas da outra. Nesse instante Riko lembrou que não estavam afinal no fim do mundo. Olhou preocupada ao redor, mas aparentemente o deck estava virado para o oceano e nenhuma viva alma passava por aquela direção.

― S-Será que nós não devíamos entrar na cabine? ― perguntou ela, não livre da sua paranoia. ― Não gostaria de que f-fôssemos…

― Relaxa, ninguém vai aparecer ― falou a mulher mais velha, erguendo o tronco, sentando-se sobre as pernas ao mesmo tempo que levava suas mãos até Riko.

― A-Ah! K-Kanan-c-chan… ― Riko gemeu evidentemente ao sentir o toque dos longos dedos da outra por cima da sua peça do biquíni. Kanan correspondeu aquela exclamação intensificando a massagem através do tecido colorido. Riko sentia tudo e gemia alto. ― K-Kanan, eu…

Aquilo era intenso demais, mas Kanan percebeu que a outra acabaria passando do seu limite se continuasse brincando daquela maneira. Tirou a mão para as coxas finas da pianista enquanto esta não conseguia dizer se sentia-se aliviada ou torturada por aquelas sensações:

― Vou dar a você algo especial, Riko ― falou a mergulhadora. Riko não conseguia imaginar o que poderia ser melhor do que o que já estava sentindo, mas começou a ter ideias quando sentiu a outra desfazendo o laço que segurava o biquíni. ― Quero que você lembre muito bem de hoje.

Riko ergueu a cabeça para observar quando não compreendeu o que a outra fazia. Ó… Ela também tinha tirado a peça dela… Talvez fosse culpa do seu lapso de memória, mas Riko não lembrava de já ter visto uma tão linda quanto aquela. Kanan então se reposicionou, erguendo uma das pernas de Riko:

― … ! ― a pianista não teve outra reação que não a de soltar uma longa nota de prazer quando seus sexos se encontraram diretamente. Kanan era boa naquilo, tão boa. Seus movimentos curtos com os quadris eram precisos e logo um ruido áspero e molhado começou a ser audível do encontro entre elas.

― Aw, Riko-chan… Isso é tão bom… Você é incrível… ― dizia Kanan, mantendo o ritmo regular mesmo quando a sua voz saia em notas tremidas de prazer. ― Eu te quero tanto…

― Kanan, Kanan… ― era tudo o que Riko conseguia repetir no mar de emoções e prazer intenso no qual estava mergulhada. ― Isso… ah!

Aquele não era o melhor momento para comparações, mas para os pensamentos conturbados de Riko aquela certamente era a sensação mais forte que já sentira na vida. Um prazer crescente e quase assustador que lhe fazia sentir como se já tivesse passado a muito do seu limite, mas ao mesmo tempo queria ir ainda mais longe:

― Ah… Riko-chan… Eu… ― arfava Kanan, cujos movimentos se tornavam erradicos, desesperados. Sua respiração se encurtava e ela fazia todo o possível para continuar esfregando-se contra a outra com precisão.

― K-Kanan…!

Riko sentiu o clímax atingir seu corpo inteiro, fazendo-a perder a noção de si mesma. A tensão brutal se convertendo em ondas de prazer quase dolorosas e e depois e relaxamento gradual. Quando conseguiu localizar-se novamente percebeu pelo tremor dos músculos e expressão de êxtase prolongado que Kanan devia ter gozado junto com ela, o que só redobrava a sua sensação de satisfação crescente. Kanan praticamente caiu sobre ela, tentando controlar a respiração, a pele incrivelmente suada:

― Isso foi… ― tentou dizer ela, rolando para o lado e deitando sobre a madeira do deck. ― Uau…

Riko não sabia o que responder, mas também não importava. Em algum lugar distante dos seus pensamentos algum esclarecimento sobre tudo o que tinha esquecido. Não que isso importasse naquele momento.

Não, realmente não tinha qualquer importância.


	9. Uma nota solitária contra o céu noturno

A noite de festival estava quente. Ruby subia por uma das ladeiras de Numazu que levava até o bosque que cercava uma parte da cidade. Ela sabia que aquilo era um sonho, mas ao mesmo tempo conseguia saber o motivo que lhe levava a caminhar com pressa sobre as sandálias tradicionais por debaixo do seu yukata rosa florido.

Tinha recebido uma mensagem inesperada. De uma pessoa inesperada. Para encontrá-la em um local inesperado.

As pessoas vinham descendo pela ladeira, rumo ao festival mais tradicional da parte central da cidade naquela época de verão. Certamente as outras garotas das Aqours já deveriam estar pelas vielas tomadas por barraquinhas de comida e brincadeiras. Ruby tinha combinado antes de encontrar Hanamaru na entrada do festival, mas apressara-se em enviar qualquer desculpa para seu atraso ao receber aquela outra mensagem tão improvável.

Apressou o passo quando vislumbrou a pessoa na entrada do parque que penetrava o bosque. Chegou meio sem fôlego, mas a pessoa apenas lhe sorriu:

― Você não precisava ter corrido, Ruby-chan ― disse a garota que lhe sorria de maneira carinhosa.

― Não queria lhe deixar esperando, Riko-san ― respondeu Ruby, ajeitando a postura.

― Você é um amor, Ruby ― sorriu-lhe Riko. ― Vamos, temos um caminho para subir ainda.

E dizendo isso Riko tomou a trilha iluminada por dentro do parque. Ruby lhe seguiu sem hesitar, mas dentro de si se formavam questões:

― Né, Riko-san ― chamou ela. ― Eu não esperava pela sua mensagem mais cedo. Foi mesmo uma surpresa.

― Imagino que sim, Ruby-chan ― concordou Riko, olhando para o caminho. ― Eu pensei durante algum tempo antes de te convidar para vir aqui.

Ruby pensou um pouco pela perspectiva de quem sabia que aquilo era um sonho e no fato de que sonhos ainda respeitam algum tipo de lógica. Riko e ela talvez nunca tivessem trocado um par de frases só as duas, então certamente o sonho tinha improvisado algo inesperado para fazê-las ter um momento a sós.

Bom, se o sonho estava apostando em outro momento amoroso como a cena da biblioteca Ruby iria desapontá-lo imensamente. Não tinha como sentir-se à vontade para um flerte com uma senpai tão bonita e séria quanto Riko:

― Por que me chamou até aqui, Riko-san?

― Por que pensei que eu precisava sair um pouco da mesmice e porque algo me dizia que você talvez também. ― falou a pianista. ― Além disso, logo acima tem uma paisagem linda, você vai adorar quando chegarmos.

O caminho era íngreme e, apesar da boa iluminação, Ruby não conseguiu desviar de todas as pedrinhas, tropeçando algumas vezes. Em certo momento quase caiu, mas Riko lhe aparou de maneira cuidadosa, recolocando-a firme em sua posição. A pianista então lhe sorriu:

― Desculpe por isso. Estamos quase chegando ― falou ela.

E não estava mentindo. Não levou dali um minuto para que saíssem da trilha principal para uma pequena abertura, um espaço amplo perto da encosta do morro com uma visão privilegiada da cidade iluminada logo abaixo:

― Uau, que lindo! ― exclamou Ruby, indo até a beirada, apoiando-se no parapeito de madeira que lhes protegia do morro logo abaixo.

― Incrível né, aposto que você nunca tinha vindo aqui ― disse Riko, também fintando a cidade.

― Não, nem conhecia ― falou Ruby, logo em seguida percebendo que era estranho existir em seu sonho um lugar real que não soubesse da existência. Será que ele era real?

― Sente-se um pouco, Ruby-chan ― sugeriu Riko, apontando para um antigo banco de pedra não muito longe da beirada. Ruby gostou da ideia e foi se sentar. A pianista lhe acompanhou.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Ruby pensava um pouco ainda sobre a estranha natureza do sonho, mas pouco a pouco ela se focava no fato de estar ali com Riko. Assim como anteriormente, ali estava uma oportunidade única em suas mãos. Não para flertar, por Deus, aquela não era Yoshiko, mas para conversar com Riko como jamais tivera a chance na vida real:

― Né, Riko-san ―  chamou ela.

― Não precisa ser formal comigo, Ruby-chan. Somos todas amigas ― disse a garota de cabelos compridos e lisos em um tom vermelho bem mais escuro do que os de Ruby.

― Obrigada, Riko-chan ― agradeceu Ruby pela permissão. ― Eu estava pensando umas coisas, algumas coisas que talvez você pudesse me ajudar.

― Eu? Seria ótimo se eu pudesse ajudar de alguma maneira, Ruby-chan ― falou Riko, com uma expressão de leve curiosidade.

― Como foi quando você descobriu que gostava da Chika-chan? ― indagou Ruby. Riko ficou bastante surpresa com aquilo, até mesmo desconsertada. Sorriu sem jeito e levou uma mão para trás do pescoço por um momento.

― Bom, eu diria que foi... Inesperado ― disse Riko, levemente ruborizada. ― Não é algo que se está esperando quando acontece, sabe.

― É... Eu imagino ― concordou Ruby. ― E foi muito difícil para que vocês entendessem que uma gostava da outra?

― Ah... Foi, foi... Atrapalhado, eu diria ― resumiu. ― Por que você está fazendo esse tipo de pergunta?

― Comparação, eu acho ― disse Ruby, sem ser clara. ― Vocês ainda estão namorando?

― Ah... ― dessa vez a expressão de Riko ficou surpresa de uma maneira menos tímida, mas mais insegura. ― Que pergunta estranha de se fazer, Ruby.

― Bom, é que... Ah, deixa pra lá ― apressou-se em dizer a mais nova. ― Eu só fico pensando se essas coisas, sabe, se não pode acabar destruindo a amizade.

― Oh, agora entendi ― falou Riko. ― Bom, é uma questão complicada mesmo. Nem todo mundo tem maturidade para separar as duas coisas, amor e amizade. Dá pra se amar uma pessoa amiga, e dá pra continuar a amizade com alguém que já se relacionou, é o que eu acho.

― Uau... Será mesmo?

― Depende mais das pessoas em questão, mas é possível.

― Então você e a... Errr, deixa ― remendou-se novamente Ruby. Ela então levantou e foi até o parapeito novamente. ― Talvez... Talvez eu não devesse ficar tendo medo de arriscar estragar tudo. Talvez...

Riko levantou e caminhou até o lado de Ruby, colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro:

― Não dá para garantir que vá dar certo, Ruby, mas se você sente que precisa tentar... Se você sentir que vai acabar sufocando se continuar calada... Então talvez deva sim ir em frente.

Ruby deixou seus olhos correrem pelas luzes da cidade de Numazu lá embaixo:

― Esse foi um dos melhores conselhos que já recebi. Obrigada mesmo Riko ― falou a mais nova, fintando a outra. ― Talvez nós devêssemos conversar mais no mundo real também né.

― Como é?

Ruby percebeu já pelas primeiras sensações que o seu tempo tinha chegado ao final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um capítulo bem mais tranquilo depois do Furação Kanan sacudir tudo.
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Comecei essa história achando que ia para alguns ships, mas agora já não sei de mais nada.


	10. Audácia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: Este capítulo contém conteúdo classificado como EXPLÍCITO.   
> Possivelmente o mais ecchi da história toda e_e

Yoshiko estava dentro de um armário. Tinha se escondido por impulso quando ouvira alguém chegando e isso já fazia uns bons minutos. A luz entrava por um feixe mínimo no alto, deixando ver a poeira que insistia em residir dentro de um móvel em uma sala tão nobre e limpa. Àquela altura o seu susto inicial já tinha passado. Não tinha ideia se a sala já estava vazia ou não.

Num cuidado absoluto se curvou para colocar o ouvido na porta do armário. A madeira fina deixava atravessar algum ruído que não conseguia identificar. A porta estava aberta, então talvez uma fresta mínima já fosse o bastante para identificar qual era aquele som que vinha de fora. Com a testa recostada na porta ela forçou nem dois centímetros, deixando a luz entrar numa linha na escuridão e junto com ele o ar.

Porém, o que chegou aos seus ouvidos e foi algo bastante inesperado. Na verdade, totalmente inesperado. Era um som bastante erótico.

“Mas o que...?!” Pensou Yoshiko, se encolhendo e deixando a porta voltar a fechar. Seu coração acelerou no peito e seu raciocínio se acelerou de modo incrível mediante a velocidade maior de circulação de sangue. Estava naquela sala. Sabia quem tinha entrado. Aquela voz, daquele jeito... Ou estava alucinando ou estava vivendo o momento mais assustador e erótico da sua curta vida.

Levou a mão para a porta do armário. Tremia de leve. Pela posição do móvel, atrás da cadeira principal da sala, tinha certa cobertura se a pessoa estivesse virada na outra direção. Tentando manter a respiração sob controle sem fazer nenhum ruído, Yoshiko abriu alguns centímetros a mais da passagem.

Registrou a porta com a chave. Registrou as cortinas cerradas apesar de ser dia claro lá fora. Registrou o celular em uma das mãos da pessoa. Registrou com o queixo caído as pernas sobre a mesa e a cadeira reclinada um pouco para trás. Então a voz, magnifica e cheia de tesão.

O que diabos Kurosawa Dia pensava que estava fazendo na sala do conselho àquela hora da tarde?!

Yoshiko sentiu a garganta muito seca. Deixou a mão trêmula abrir mais um nada da porta. Sua posição era privilegiada, atrás da poltrona, mas meio de lado. Ela via com clareza o braço esquerdo esticado e apoiado na coxa. Ela mesmo conseguia ver o movimento do antebraço de Dia enquanto conduzia sua mão de maneira pouco suave para entre as duas pernas. Não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas ouvia sua respiração acelerada e os gemidos pouco discretos que escapavam dos seus lábios.

Ok, Yoshiko era só uma adolescente virgem, então não era tão estúpido assim que se sentisse completamente aturdida por estar assistindo àquilo. Seu coração pulava no peito e sentia-se pulsando lá embaixo. Se não fosse a certeza de que seria pega certamente já teria esquecido a compostura e começado a se tocar. Os sons dos gemidos de Dia reverberavam dentro dela, levando-a a se contrair por instinto. Estava assim tão tomada de tesão por aquela cena que não parou para reparar em alguns detalhes até que uma palavra audível escapou da sôfrega Dia:

― Hanamaru-san...

Yoshiko pensou que fosse soltar uma exclamação audível, por isso levou a mão para tampar a boca. Só então ela percebeu que a mão esquerda de Dia estava se ocupando de passar fotos no celular da presidente do grêmio. Fotos exatamente daquela pessoa a quem ela tinha se referido.

De alguma forma saber quem era o alvo do desejo incontrolável de Dia tornava aquele momento ainda mais excitante. Yoshiko apertava as coxas com aflição enquanto assistia a outra tocar-se impiedosamente e com uma resistência que ela mesma jamais teria.

Para sua surpresa ela pareceu desacelerar e parar. A poltrona fez um barulho e Yoshiko praticamente puxou a porta do armário para que lhe escondesse. Seu coração já acelerado pareceu bater de medo naqueles instantes de nova escuridão.

Mas a curiosidade era maior, então ela voltou a abrir menos que cinco centímetros. Dia tinha retomado sua atividade privada, mas agora havia algo de diferente. Yoshiko reabriu um pouco mais a porta e inclinou um nadinha a cabeça para ver que aparentemente Dia tinha pegado um acessório escondido em alguma das gavetas (na sala do conselho estudantil?!). Um plug roxo de base fina e curvatura precisa. Yoshiko sentiu o queixo cair quando viu o objeto desaparecer para baixo da saia da veterana, ato este que foi acompanhado de um suspiro mais alto por parte desta.

Na mão esquerda Dia fechou a pasta de fotos e navegou por algumas outras em busca de algo. Isso sem deter-se em movimentos mais lentos de inserção com o braço direito. Yoshiko ia com os olhos do movimento sob o tecido da saia para a tela, com a curiosidade no nível máximo.

Um vídeo. Yoshiko não conseguia enxergar bem estando naquela posição e nem se arriscaria a chegar mais perto. Mas os sons que começaram a sair do aparelho lhe deram a dica:

“Dia-chan... Dia-chan...” dizia a voz excitada de Hanamaru no vídeo. Aparentemente era uma imagem gravada de lado, um pouco mais distante. Hanamaru e a própria Dia, deitadas num piso de madeira:

― Ah... Hanamaru... Hanamaru... ― respondeu a Dia do presente, intensificando o movimento. ― Minha Hanamaru...

Yoshiko agarrou a porta com força enquanto a outra mão foi para a boca, onde ela mordeu os nós dos dedos com força. Aquilo era demais para seus hormônios também, por Deus. Largou a porta, deixando a abertura se apoiar contra a sua testa e desceu a mão para pressionar o clitóris superexcitado com força através do tecido da calcinha e saia. A respiração ficou presa no peito e ela mordeu ainda mais forte a mão, fechando os olhos ao ponto de ver estrelas de novo. Repetiu o gesto, curvando-se de leve. Dessa vez manteve os olhos abertos, assistindo parcialmente aquele espetáculo maravilhoso.

Dia suspirava cada vez mais alto enquanto seus movimentos aceleravam. Ela clamava por Hanamaru com uma intensidade imensa. Yoshiko teve certeza de que a veterana estava no limite quando ela simplesmente largou o celular na mesa e levou a mão esquerda livre para seu rosto, talvez na tentativa de conter os gemidos desesperados:

― Hanamaru... Aw... Eu... A-Ah...

Yoshiko também chegou ao clímax enquanto se deleitava com os gemidos do orgasmo intenso de Dia. Foi quase perfeitamente silenciosa, mas certamente a outra não teria como reparar em um som tão baixo estando ocupada pelo próprio êxtase físico. Yoshiko sentiu os quadris se contraírem violentamente, mas manteve-se no lugar. Nunca tinha sentindo um orgasmo tão fácil e violento quanto aquele.

Deixou-se curvar para trás. O armário se fechou. Fez o melhor possível para recuperar o fôlego sem que suas arfadas fossem sonoras o bastante. Seu corpo foi ficando cada vez mais pesado ao ponto em que ela se rendeu a sentar-se no piso daquele armário inútil e mágico. A sonolência magnífica invadiu seus sentidos enquanto ela desfrutava da paz que só a satisfação sexual era capaz de dar. Poderia dormir ali mesmo.

Mas sendo realista ela tinha que continuar atenta para saber quando Dia enfim saísse da sala para que pudesse escapar dali com vida. Fazendo um esforço tremendo Yoshiko abriu os olhos e colocou o rosto contra a madeira. Haviam de fato alguns ruídos, mas outra vez era difícil saber exatamente o que acontecia.

Só que então um ruído muito alto sobressaltou Yoshiko. Por um instante ela teve certeza de que Dia iria abrir o armário e vê-la ali. Mas então o ruído se prolongou e cessou. Yoshiko não entendeu bem no primeiro momento, mas então...

“A porta do armário?!” Compreendeu ela, levando a mão para empurrar a passagem. Tentou de novo, mas o armário continuou quase no breu, à exceção da linha de luz no alto. Mas então até esta desapareceu quando Dia desligou as luzes da sala. Um ruído alto final chegou até Yoshiko. A chave trancando a sala por fora também.

― Puta que...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Será que exagerei? :D


	11. A curiosidade vale mais do que mil palavras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é aquele ponto da história em que as personagens poderiam escolher seguir pelo caminho correto e tudo daria certo no final, MAS também podem acabar escolhendo a rota sombria que levará as coisas ainda mais ao absurdo.

Yoshiko despertou da mesma maneira suave de antes, mas sua reação posterior foi ainda mais violenta do que antes. Sentou-se e se afastou da mesa com uma expressão de horror absoluto. Riko também estava pálida encarando a mesa como se enxergasse o Ragnarok através da madeira:

― Eita, você tá bem, Yoshiko-chan? ― perguntou Hanamaru, despertando Yoshiko do seu terror de reviver a cena que acabara de se passar na sua cabeça.

― Ah... ― porém a expressão da morena ao olhar para amiga se tornou ainda mais aflita. Ela se virou e levantou, dando dois tapas na cara. ― Isso foi um pesadelo.

― Mais ou menos... ― falou Riko.

― Vocês sempre têm os sonhos ruins, zura ― comentou Hanamaru. ― Eu tive um sonho bem fofo até.

― Eu também! ― falou Ruby, que estava bastante alegre.

― Acho que... ― começou Yoshiko. ― Por hoje é melhor não tentar de novo.

― Como assim ‘por hoje’? ― indagou Riko. ― Você vai continuar com essas maluquices?

― Ah, podemos aproveitar que amanhã é o último dia do recesso de inverno para brincar de novo ― falou Maru, animada.

― Eu topo ― afirmou Ruby.

― Quê? Vocês ficaram malucas?! ― perguntou Riko, horrorizada. ― Esse ritual é um negócio bizarro!

― Mas nossos sonhos foram só sonhos bons, né Ruby-chan?

― Sim. Se for para continuar assim eu quero ― afirmou a ruiva do primeiro ano.

― É... Eu preciso fazer alguns cálculos, mas certamente da próxima vez vai dar tudo certo ― falou Yoshiko, olhando para o nada.

― Pois eu não vou mais participar disso ― falou Riko, com toda a dignidade do mundo enquanto levantava. ― Já está na hora de ir, aliás. Não posso perder o último ônibus para Uchiura.

― Ah, nós também! ― exclamaram Hanamaru e Ruby, levantando com pressa e catando bolsas e casacos.

― Amanhã de tarde então ― falou Yoshiko, apontando especialmente para as amigas de mesma turma. ― Você vem, né Riri?

Riko encarou Yoshiko sem conseguir esconder a inquietude. Desviou o olhar:

― Não, eu acho.

As três chegaram com poucos minutos de antecedência ao ponto de ônibus. O céu já estava num tom de cinza-azulado mais escuro, apesar de ainda faltar um tanto para o fim da tarde. O frio estava mais ameno aquele ano, mas ainda assim mantiveram-se quietas esperando a condução. Uma vez dentro do ônibus, sentaram ao fundo:

― Né, Riko-san ― chamou Hanamaru. ― O “ritual” foi tão ruim assim pra você?

― Ah, bom... ― começou Riko, incerta. ― Não diria ruim, só que... É bizarro ter esse tipo de sonho tão real.

― Mas sendo um sonho você podia só ter aproveitado a experiência? ― perguntou Ruby.

― Mas eu não sabia que era um sonho ― falou Riko.

― Ué, não? ― estranhou Ruby.

― Eu também não ― disse Maru. ― Você sabia, Ruby-chan?

― Sim. As duas vezes.

― Caramba... ― surpreendeu-se a garota de cabelos castanhos.

― Não sei se saber que era um sonho melhoraria a experiência para mim... ― disse Riko, fintando a paisagem triste do inverno.

― Você é uma pessoa muito correta, Riko-san. Fica se preocupando mesmo quando se trata de uma fantasia inocente ― falou Hanamaru, com um sorriso de solidariedade à outra.

― Eu... Não sou tão correta assim ― falou Riko, desviando o olhar.

Maru e Ruby desceram antes e foram para a residência dos Kurosawa. A casa antiga e imponente. Trocaram os sapatos por pantufas confortáveis para usar dentro de casa e penduraram os casacos nos cabides próximos da entrada:

― Né, Maru-chan, vou pedir para prepararem algo para nós ― disse Ruby, indo para as escadas. ― Já volto.

― Tá bem, zura.

Hanamaru se permitiu caminhar um pouco pelos corredores do primeiro andar. Já visitava aquela casa há anos, então tinha uma pequena liberdade. Chegou até o antigo ateliê que havia sido adaptado nos últimos meses para ser usado como sala de dança pelas irmãs:

― Hanamaru-san?

Maru se virou e viu-se de frente com Kurosawa Dia em roupas casuais discretas e elegantes mesmo para ficar em casa. Dia tinha um sorriso formal no rosto:

― Desculpe a intromissão, Dia-san ― disse Hanamaru, se curvando de leve. ― Eu e a Ruby-chan acabamos de chegar.

― Não se preocupe, Hanamaru-san ― falou Dia. ― Você é sempre bem-vinda em nossa casa.

Dia também se aproximou da porta da sala de dança:

― Provavelmente este espaço voltará a ficar sem uso em breve ― comentou a mais velha, com um olhar quase melancólico. Hanamaru sentiu um aperto no peito ao perceber que Dia estava se referindo ao fato de que a formatura das integrantes do terceiro ano estava a poucos meses de distância.

― As coisas não vão ser as mesmas quando vocês saírem de Uchiura ― falou a caloura, olhando para os detalhes da decoração do ambiente.

― Eu ainda não decidi se vou me afastar ― falou Dia, franzindo a testa. ― Existe sempre a opção da Universidade local.

Hanamaru sorriu, percebendo aquele traço suave de insegurança na atitude sempre determinada de Dia. Sentiu-se privilegiada:

― É claro que você irá para longe, Dia... –san ― colocou Maru, chamando a atenção da outra para que lhe retribuísse o olhar. ― Você é inteligente e vai ter um futuro promissor. É claro que irá estudar em uma boa Universidade, talvez em Tóquio, talvez em outro lugar importante.

Por algum motivo Dia pareceu desconsertar-se com aquele elogio. Desviou o olhar para a sala, piscando algumas vezes:

― Eu não sou tão inteligente assim, apenas dedicada ― falou ela. ― Você que é inteligente, Hanamaru. Tenho certeza de que você sim irá cursar em uma grande Universidade.

Hanamaru sentiu uma ansiedade inesperada. Por um momento ela sentiu como se estivesse outra vez em um daqueles sonhos adocicados onde tudo dá certo sempre:

― Se eu for, espero que seja onde você esteja, Dia.

  


  


  


  


Aquela foi uma noite agitada para Riko. Seus sonhos foram misturas de imagens sem muito sentido. Seu corpo estava inquieto e ela acordou várias vezes no meio da madrugada. Em uma dessas vezes acordou e percebeu o espaço do seu quarto como algo quase estranho. Seus olhos foram para a cortina que tampava a porta da varanda e o sonho com You voltou aos seus pensamentos. Parecia real, mesmo pensando a respeito agora. E é claro que isso se estendia até o outro sonho, o que gerava consequências estranhas para a garota. Terminou por gastar o restinho do tempo já no amanhecer no celular, digitando qualquer coisa.

O dia amanheceu antes do que esperava. Como o combinado ela tomou banho e café da manhã antes das nove e foi bater na casa ao lado. Chika lhe recepcionou com um sorriso enorme no rosto:

― Você chegou! ― disse ela, abraçando a outra num aperto doloroso. ― Vem, logo a You-chan vai chegar aí.

O quarto de Chika continuava o mesmo de sempre. Os blu-rays já esperando próximos à televisão e ao fundo uma música baixinha, mas inconfundível:

― Já passou do Natal e do Ano Novo, Chika ― disse Riko, ao reconhecer a canção.

― O que tem? Snow Halation é a música de todo o inverno! ― defendeu-se a garota de cabelos alaranjados. ― Se ainda fosse uma das nossas músicas de Natal eu concordaria, mas nesse caso não.

Riko deu uma risada e pegou uma das novas revistas de idols que a outra comprara e começou a folhear. Alguns minutos depois You se uniu à elas, trazendo comida (pra variar, no inverno todo mundo sempre trás comida). Assistiram quase um show inteiro antes de almoçarem.

Apesar da diversão Riko se sentia meio longe da realidade. Ela comia sua porção com os olhos nos pratos, de maneira vagarosa. De alguma forma entorpecimento e ansiedade borbulhavam dentro dela em algum lugar profundo do seu consciente:

― Ei, vamos jogar um pouco depois, vai ― pediu You, comendo animada. ― Faz um tempão que ficamos naquela parte do labirinto do Dragon Quest.

― Pode ser, pode ser ― concordou Chika. ― Você não se importa, né Riko-chan?

― Não, tudo bem ― afirmou a ruiva, sem levantar os olhos. Uma notificação distraiu You.

― Ah, a Kanan-chan disse que está vindo ― anunciou ela, sorrindo para o aparelho.

Riko levantou o olhar para as outras duas:

― Não sabia que ela vinha ― disse e seu tom surpreso escapou da atenção de Chika e You.

― Pois é, a loja ainda está fechada ― falou You. ― Ela disse que vai passar aqui antes de ir à Numazu comprar algumas coisas.

― Legal. Sempre é mais divertido jogar com a Kanan-chan junto ― disse Chika.

Nesse momento Riko percebeu que teria que tomar uma atitude:

― Ah, eu não vou poder ficar.

Chika e You lhe lançaram olhares estupefatos:

― Por que? ― perguntou a líder das Aqours, parecendo preocupada.

― É que... Esqueci algumas coisas do Prelude na casa da Yoshiko-chan ― falou a pianista. ― Ela também disse que quer ficar com ele uns dias, então talvez acabe deixando ele lá só até quinta.

― Ah, entendi ― falou Chika, parecendo aliviada. ― Então é melhor ir mesmo.

― É. ― concordou Riko.

Depois da refeição Riko se despediu das duas e voltou para casa. Arrumou a bolsa para levar Prelude e o cachorrinho logo lhe seguiu feliz percebendo que iriam para a rua. Ele adorava passear, mesmo na bolsa.

Riko saiu de casa para ir pegar o ônibus. Kanan vinham descendo a rua e parou para que Riko passasse pela sua frente. A veterana tinha um sorriso carinhoso no rosto:

― Vai sair, Riko-chan? ― perguntou ela.

― Sim.

― Certo... ― continuou a mais velha, parecendo um pouco sem saber o que dizer. ― Bom, nos vemos depois né.

― C-Claro. Até.

Riko atravessou a rua e ficou observando Kanan estacionar a bicicleta e depois desaparecer à entrada dos Takami. Era inverno agora, mas algo da sensação escaldante do verão perturbou a pianista por toda a viagem até Numazu:

― Hey, você veio, Riri! ― exclamou Yoshiko, quando abriu a porta para ela. ― E trouxe meu Noctune!

Noctune/Prelude foi solto na sala e começou a correr para lá e para cá. Yoshiko tratou de acarinhá-lo até fazê-lo deitar com a barriga para cima e a língua para o lado, todo feliz. Hanamaru e Ruby já estavam lá e apareceram na sala quando Yoshiko se demorou para retornar:

― Riko-san ― cumprimentou Hanamaru. ― Tudo bem com você?

― Tudo, tudo ótimo ― disse Riko, pensando se seu rosto denunciava tão claramente a privação de sono daquela noite.

― Eu mal consegui dormir hoje ― retomou Maru. ― Esses sonhos foram meio agitados demais.

― Eu dormi bem ― falou Ruby. ― Mas também pensei bastante no que aconteceu.

― Fiquei até tarde fazendo contas e acho que dessa vez tudo vai dar certo ― falou Yoshiko, se levantando. ― Tem que dar.

― Yoshiko-chan ― começou Riko. ― Eu vim porque, bom, já estou metida nisso mesmo... M-Mas, essa brincadeira tem que parar, sabe.

― Calma, calma, Riri. Se der errado nós paramos. Se der certo, nós paramos também ― falou Yoshiko, cheia de confiança. ― Eu concordo que esses sonhos estão se tornando meio perturbadores em algum sentido.

Tomaram chá e logo estavam de novo diante das cartas branco-e-pretas. O silêncio mais pesado desde o momento em que Yoshiko tomou no pequeno monte de cartas para embaralhá-lo. A garota dividiu e misturou com precisão, sem parar para contar vezes ou quantidades. Fez tudo como um mestre de cartas faria. Por fim os mesmos três montes estavam lá. A ordem da compra foi a mesma, porém dessa vez Yoshiko orientou para que olhassem ao mesmo tempo e não-revelassem-de-jeito-nenhum!

Assim sendo cada uma ergueu sua carta diante do rosto, todas afastadas um pouco da mesa. Hanamaru baixou sua carta com um sorriso no rosto:

― Você acerta quando quer, Yoshiko-chan ― falou.

Já Riko colocou sua carta de volta com uma expressão dura, como se estivesse prestes a entrar em um campo de guerra:

― Realmente...

― E-Eu... ― Ruby disse, colocando sua carta na mesa e encarando a anfitriã. ― Eu acho que dessa vez não tirei muita sorte...

― Ah... ― Yoshiko não tirava os olhos da sua carta. Baixou-a com pressa e suas orelhas estavam vermelhas.

― Yoshiko-chan? ― chamou Ruby. ― V-Você tirou quem queria?

― N-Não vem ao caso, s-só vamos em frente com essa, p-porcaria.

― Acho que não ein ― comentou Hanamaru, voltando-se para Ruby. ― Fica tranquila.

― T-Tá... ― respondeu Ruby, com a expressão meio desgostosa.

Yoshiko estava de olhos voltamos para baixo, sem prestar muita atenção, tocando a ampulheta. Então ergueu-os:

― Pela última vez, de verdade ― falou, fintando Hanamaru, depois Riko e por fim Ruby. ― F-Fechem os olhos.

As palavras secretas foram pronunciadas e Yoshiko, com a expressão contraída de temor pelo que estava fazendo, virou a ampulheta misteriosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que não me detestem por um último loop. Minhas decisões sobre essa história já estão tomadas e talvez elas sejam um pouco....
> 
> ENFIM. Segunda-feira tem mais. Até


	12. Como em um sonho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: Este capítulo contém conteúdo classificado como "EXPLÍCITO".

#12 Como em um sonho

 

A praia, de novo. Mas para Ruby era o primeiro sonho que se passava nesse ambiente, então para ela era novidade. Estava na água, flutuando tranquila. Mas então um cutucão e uma risada lhe tiraram do primeiro instante de distração:

― Ei, vamos brincar, Ruby-chan ― chamou You, logo ali ao lado.

Ruby tentou ignorar a outra o que apenas alimentou sua insistência. Assim como no primeiro sonho, na biblioteca, Ruby tinha em mente toda a situação anterior àquele momento, como se aquela realidade fosse a absoluta de sua vida.

E, naquela realidade, ela tinha motivos para sentir-se feliz e inquieta com a presença de Watanabe You.

Desde que as Aqours tinham passado cuidado do restaurante na praia da família Takami, You tinha percebido o quanto era divertido brincar com Ruby no mar. A mais nova, não acostumada à forma quase bruta da outra, tinha se assustado algumas vezes com tentativas de afogamento ou agarrões. Tinha entendido o jeito da outra, porém isso não mudava o fato de que, na parte dos agarrões, as coisas pareciam vir saindo do controle há algum tempo.

You era o tipo de amiga bastante protetora para Ruby. No CYaRon ela tentava manter as coisas sob controle diante das loucuras que Chika inventava. Tratava-a como se fosse frágil o bastante para quebrar diante de qualquer presepada que a outra inventasse. Quando trabalhavam juntas em roupas para as apresentações You não lhe deixava quase usar itens que pudesse machucá-la.

Mas, apesar de todo esse protecionismo, You reservava um lado malicioso bastante distinto para Ruby. Pelo menos naquela realidade do sonho.

You continuou insistindo até que, perdendo a paciência, virou a boia de Ruby. Está tomou um susto, mas logo foi amparada pela outra:

― Desculpe, desculpe ― pediu a saltadora, indo para mais próximo da beirada da praia. Quando soltou Ruby esta conseguiu se apoiar na areia. You retomou o abraço prendendo-a mais perto.

― Ei, You-chan... ― reclamou Ruby, sentindo um incômodo que ainda que fosse inédito, ao mesmo tempo, no mundo do sonho, era algo já familiar.

― Você é fofa demais, Ruby-chan ― disse You, segurando uma Ruby que tentou se desvencilhar, abraçando-lhe pelas costas. Ruby arrepiou por inteiro quando sentiu uma das mãos da outra deslizar pela sua coxa, dentro da água.

― Y-You-chan... ― o coração acelerado, Ruby sentiu um misto de medo e ansiedade. Talvez esse sentimento dúbio tivesse transparecido em sua voz, pois You não se refreou nem por um instante, acarinhando ambas as coxas finas da ruiva.

Não que Ruby fosse ignorante em assuntos sexuais, mas certamente ela era pouquíssimo experiente. As poucas vezes que tentara se masturbar tinham sido experiências estranhas, de sensibilidade excessiva e pouco retorno em prazer. Apesar disso apenas a sensação de outra pessoa tendo uma atitude de estímulo suave já lhe rendia um tipo de sensação nova:

― Né, Ruby-chan ― sussurrou You ao seu ouvido. ― Não tem ninguém por aqui, então, talvez nós pudéssemos brincar um pouco mais dessa vez...

― M-Mas...Y-You-chan... ― tentou argumentar a ruiva, sem conseguir pensar em qualquer argumento.

You apertou com mais firmeza a parte de dentro das coxas de Ruby, subindo as mãos. Ruby sentiu o toque contra o tecido do biquíni e exclamou, tendo um espasmo. Ela bateu nas costas de You e esta pareceu divertir-se com aquela reação. Ela tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Ruby e a ruiva podia sentir a sua respiração se tornando alterada:

― Você é tão fofa, Ruby-chan... ― disse a mais velha. ― Adoro ouvir essas suas reações fofas.

Ruby sentiu as pernas tremerem quando You voltou a tocá-la pelo tecido. Um toque mais longo e firme. Ruby gemeu, mas a sensação não era exatamente boa. Estava sensível demais ao ponto de querer livrar-se:

― N-Não, You-chan... P-Para... ― pediu ela, com a voz trêmula.

― Mas, Ruby... ― arfou You, segurando-a no lugar com um dos braços e seguindo com o toque. ― Confia em mim, você vai gostar.

― E-Eu não... Ahh.... ― Ruby fechou os olhos e apertou os lábios o máximo que pode para não gritar. ― I-Isso é muito...

You enfim parou a massagem um pouco. Ruby sentiu alívio, mas algo lhe dizia que seu sonho não ia pegar assim tão leve:

― Você está sensível é? Acho que é normal. É porque está tensa demais ―  falou You, apoiando a garota mais baixa contra si. A água batia-lhes quase na altura dos ombros. ― Você só precisa relaxar um pouco. Aí vai ficar gostoso.

Relaxar? Era fácil falar em relaxar quando não era a sua... Enfim, Ruby tentou acalmar a respiração enquanto pode. Sinceramente a vontade de sair correndo dali ainda era grande, mas, ao mesmo tempo, uma versão sua de um passado pouco distante apareceu para assombrá-la com um “uma oportunidade única”:

― Y-You-chan... Eu não sei se c-consigo... ― admitiu de uma vez Ruby. Quem sabe assim a outra desistisse. Será que demora tanto assim pra passar meia hora?!

Mas ao invés de recuar, You apertou Ruby mais contra si, colocando o rosto bem próximo ao seu ouvido:

― Quem sabe... ― disse ela, num sussurro mínimo. ― ... Você só precise pensar em alguém especial?

― O-O que?!

― Huh ― riu-se baixo You, seu timbre de voz intencionalmente muito mais grave. ― Talvez se você pensar que, ao invés de mim, é ela quem está te tocando...

Com aquele jeito de voz You nem precisava dizer a quem estava se referindo. Ruby sentiu o rosto pegando fogo àquela sugestão. A saltadora não perdeu tempo e se colocou de novo a acarinhas coxas e abdômen dessa com as duas mãos:

― Vai por mim, vai ser melhor assim... ― disse You, ainda seguindo na sua imitação bastante precisa. ― Pensa só, ser tocada pelo seu amado Anjo.

―... !

Ruby arfou quando sentiu a nova investida de You contra si. Dessa vez não pulou. Recostou-se contra a outra e tentou seguir a sugestão:

― Né... Ruby... ― seguiu dizendo You numa imitação de Yoshiko. ― Você é o Pequeno Demônio mais fiel que eu já tive...

― A-Ah.... ― Ruby gemeu alto, sentindo-se completamente diferente de antes. Mesmo que fosse só um fingimento, pensar que poderia ser Yoshiko lhe tocando daquela maneira fazia a sensação ser outra. Sentiu os toques insistentes sem recuar, quase desejando-os. Quando You afastou os dedos por um momento uma nota de reclamação escapou dos seus lábios.

― Boa menina... ― disse You, com o tom mais normal. ― Você está incrível...

You colocou a mão por dentro do biquíni de Ruby e está achou que ia desabar sobre as próprias pernas ao sentir que a outra tocava-lhe curiosa, conhecendo os lábios e brincando com a entrada da sua vagina.

― A-Ah... You-chan... ― pediu Ruby, desejando que a outra retomasse a massagem. Esta riu-se:

― Como quiser, meu Pequeno Demônio ― disse.

Aquilo era demais para ela. Ruby sentia-se em chamas e não demorou para que uma explosão violenta de prazer lhe tomasse por completo. Ela se debateu em seu gozo descontrolado, mas You foi forte o suficiente para não lhe deixar escapar dos braços.

Aquilo era tão real que Ruby não sabia se ainda conseguiria achar que sua primeira vez fora dos sonhos seria realmente sua primeira vez. Mas também, como poderia dizer para alguém que tinha tido sua primeira vez com You?!

Depois de alguns minutos as duas foram para a areia e deitaram lado a lado. Era próximo do final de tarde, então o sol já não estava mais escaldante. Como uma boa praia encantada, não havia viva-alma em toda a extensão que enxergavam:

― Isso foi... ―  tentou dizer Ruby, olhando para o céu laranja. ― Foi...

― Foi ótimo ― disse You. ― Incrível, quem sabe.

― Incrível... ― concordou Ruby.

Tinha perdido a noção do tempo graças àquela emoção toda. Poderia ter passado horas e não saberia a diferença. Por um momento se lembrou da fábula de Chuang Tsé que Hanamaru lhe contara uma vez e sorriu. You lhe encarou de lado:

― Achando graça?

― Só lembrando de uma piada ― falou Ruby.

― Hm...

― Isso foi tão real, tão perfeito... Ao mesmo tempo tão... mágico... ― confabulava a ruiva, perdida nos pensamentos vagos. ― Como se fosse...

― Um sonho ― completou You.

Ruby piscou e encarou You. Está lhe sorriu de maneira distinta, quase travessa:

― Boa sorte com a Yoshiko-chan, Ruby.

Ruby ficou com a boca aberta:

― Espera, você... Sabe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err...... Desculpem por isso?


	13. Dúvida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo para criar um pouco mais de mistério.......

O som da campainha fez Riko tomar um susto e sentar. Seu coração pulando no peito ela olhou ao redor. Yoshiko, Hanamaru e Ruby dormiam tranquilas sobre o chão protegido. Sobre a mesa de centro cartas de Weiss&Schwarz e uma ampulheta:

― Eu acordei antes da hora? ― se perguntou Riko, ajeitando a postura. O silêncio no quarto parecia quase opressor. Riko varreu o ambiente com os olhos e sua mente formou uma nova possibilidade.

Aquele era o seu sonho.

A campainha soou de novo, sobressaltando-a. Nenhuma das outras três se moveu, o que seria esperado se aquilo fosse o seu sonho. Riko levantou, e foi para a sala. Prelude não estava em lugar nenhum.

Foi até a porta, mas então hesitou. Lembrava da carta que havia tirado e isso fez seu batimento acelerar de leve. Voltou a passos lentos até o quarto e aproveitou a oportunidade para espiar as cartas das outras:

― É isso que a Ruby considera falta de sorte, então... ― falou, observando a imagem. ― Bom, eu também não queria ter sonhado com a You-chan.

Foi até as outras duas cartas e deu u sorriso cansado:

― De algum modo isso me parece certo ― falou ela sobre alguma daquelas duas compras ou talvez sobre as duas.

Talvez não estivesse sonhando afinal. Talvez tivesse acordado antes por causa da campainha. Nesse caso estava sendo bastante desagradável deixando a pessoa esperando lá fora.

Será?

Retornou à entrada e respirou fundo. Sua mão tocou a maçaneta fria e ela desejou profundamente que estivesse mesmo sonhando:

― Ah, Riko-chan ― disse a garota sorridente. ― Achei que tivessem saído.

― Kanan-chan ―  respondeu a ruiva. ― É que a Yoshiko-chan está fazendo outro daqueles estranho rituais. Nem ouvimos a campainha.

― Oh, sei.

Riko deu um passo para fora do corredor e fechou a porta atrás de si. Não seria lá muito recomendado deixar a outra vez a situação em que as outras se encontravam. Se ela estivesse acordada, no caso, não seria recomendado. Mas sendo um sonho poderia apenas usar aquilo como mote para ficar a sós com sua sorteada:

― Ah, a Chika disse que você esqueceu esse pingente ― disse Kanan, buscando no bolso do casaco o pequeno acessório. ― Como eu vinha para Numazu me ofereci para te entregar.

Riko aceitou o pingente em forma de clave de fá. Ela costumava a usar preso ao celular:

― Né, Riko-chan ― disse Kanan.

― Sim, Kanan-san? ― perguntou a pianista, voltando a atenção para a garota de cabelos azuis.

― Estava pensando se você não queria uma carona mais tarde. ― disse a mergulhadora. ― Como vou ter que comprar alguns equipamentos vou pegar um táxi para não precisar carregar tudo. Assim também consigo ficar para olhar as lojas até mais tarde.

― Ah... ― Riko desviou os olhos para o pingente nas mãos. Uma proposta bastante ordinária para um sonho, mas só aquilo já foi o bastante para fazer o coração de Riko acelerar um pouco novamente.

― D-Desculpe ― apressou-se Kanan em dizer. ― Ficou parecendo que eu inventei qualquer desculpa só para vir fazer esse convite né.

― N-Não precisa se desculpar, Kanan-san ― também adiantou-se Riko. ― Eu apenas, apenas... Não esperava um convite, enfim.

― Não se incomode, foi só uma ideia boba que passou pela minha cabeça.

― Mas... ― Riko engasgou na frase, se vendo obrigada a encarar o olhar de expectativas da outra. ― E-Eu adoraria aceitar.

― Verdade? Hehehe ― riu-se Kanan, coçando atrás da cabeça e desviando o olhar para qualquer lado, bastante contente. ― Dependendo da hora que sair daqui podemos comer alguma coisa antes de eu ir comprar os equipamentos. Ainda nem é meio da tarde né.

― Posso sair logo se preferir ― falou Riko, sorrindo. ― A Yoshiko-chan está com uns papos bem esquisitos de rituais hoje.

― Mas não seria um problema?

― Não se preocupe. A Hanamaru-chan e a Ruby-chan cuidam dela ― colocou Riko. As duas se encararam e riram. Por um momento pareceu que Yoshiko era uma criancinha que tinham que tomar conta.

― Bom... ―  retomou Kanan, parecendo um pouco sem fôlego para uma pessoa tão atlética. ― Então você me liga quando estiver livre. Eu vou pesquisar preços enquanto isso. Na verdade...

― O que? ― perguntou Riko, percebendo que a outra se censurou no meio da fala.

― Nada, só outra ideia boba ― disse Kanan, desconsertada.

― O que?

― É que... Tem um cinema na parte comercial que eu compro as coisas... Então... Ah, foi só uma ideia qualquer.

Riko sentiu o estômago quase borbulhando tamanha a fofura da mulher que no sonho anterior tinha lhe tomado predatoriamente sem hesitar:

― Quem sabe a gente veja alguma coisa então ― falou Riko. ― Tem um filme estrangeiro que eu queria muito assistir.

― Legal ― disse Kanan, quase como uma comemoração. ― Legal, hehehe...

Ela estava levemente ruborizada, ansiosa, nervosa... Riko reparava em cada detalhe daquelas expressões e sentia que estava se encantando de maneira perigosa por aquela pessoa:

― Então... Eu já vou indo. Não quero atrapalhar ainda mais vocês ― falou a mais velha. ― Vou ficar com o celular no bolso da frente para saber quando ligar.

― Está bem... ― concordou Riko. Kanan então deu dois passos para trás como quem receia em ir embora. Fez um gesto desajeitado de despedida e se virou. Só que então Riko lembrou que estava em um sonho. ― Kanan-san.

― Hm? ― perguntou Kanan, se virando de volta. Porém a resposta de Riko não veio em palavras, mas sim em um gesto. Kanan sentiu quando o casaco foi puxado para frente, mas mal teve tempo de compreender antes que fosse beijada.

Riko sentiu o susto inicial da outra ao seu gesto. Suas bocas se separaram depois de um breve toque:

― R-Riko-chan... ― Kanan arfou, o rosto vermelho, mas Riko não soltou a frente das suas roupas.

― K-Kanan... Eu...

Se aquilo não fosse um sonho ela estava condenada, era certeza.

Mas era um sonho e por isso Kanan lhe abraçou e beijou-a de modo quase esfomeado. O prazer invadiu os sentidos de Riko e ela retribuiu aos beijos da mais velha, sentindo o aperto do corpo dela e dos seus braços ao seu redor. Uma sensação maravilhosa. Tão real quanto tudo o que há de mais real. Perfeito como tudo o que é mais onírico. Beijaram-se de modo afoito, desajeitado para dizer o mínimo. Ainda assim mantiveram o contato, seus suspiros sendo as únicas testemunhas do seu pecado genuíno.

Tudo dentro dos trinta minutos programados.


	14. Champanhe

A porta da suíte se abriu com um estrondo. Sapatos e bolsas foram atiradas para qualquer lado enquanto Kurosawa Dia fazia todo o esforço do mundo para sufocar Kunikida Hanamaru em uma avalanche infinita de beijos de língua.

A suíte era uma presidencial do hotel mais caro de qualquer região mais cara de qualquer lugar. Havia uma inútil e enorme sala no caminho das amantes que mal conseguiam enxergar o chão para chegar até o quarto. Aos tropeços e beijos chegaram até o outro aposento onde uma cama enorme lhe esperava e, logo ao lado, um balde com gelo e champanhe:

― Você é uma exibida, Dia ― riu-se Hanamaru, olhando para a bebida. Ela sentou-se sobre o colchão e cruzou as pernas enquanto assistia a outra ir até a garrafa.

― Tudo por você, minha Hanamaru ― falou Dia, fazendo saltar a rolha da garrafa e servindo em duas taças. ― Tudo é pouco pra você.

Hanamaru riu-se e aceitou uma taça. Dia sentou-se ao seu lado e bebericou de leve:

― Se continuar financiando noites luxuosas como esta vai acabar com todo o patrimônio da tradicional família Kurosawa, meu bem ― alertou Maru, sem realmente ter muita seriedade.

― Desde que o senhor honorável meu pai descobriu que não irei ser uma boa esposa de um bom marido ele amaldiçoou o futuro de nossa família. A culpa é toda dele ― defendeu-se a mulher de longos cabelos negros. ― Vamos beber enquanto é tempo.

As duas esvaziaram as taças e logo subiram pelos lençóis de seda azul-royal, amarrotando todo o belo tecido.

Dia distribuiu beijos ao longo do decote do vestido de Hanamaru. Com agilidade alcançou o zíper e abriu caminho para mais carícias. Maru riu de alegria genuína e puxou a amante para si, arrancando-lhe o vestido escuro de qualquer modo.

Aquela dança louca de amantes era algo que Hanamaru jamais iria se cansar.

...

..

.

Vários e vários minutos depois as duas mulheres se encontravam exaustas e sorridentes, uma nos braços da outra. Hanamaru aproveitava a doce sensação de cansaço e paz que o ato lhe causava:

― Né, Hanamaru

― Hm? ― perguntou a mulher de cabelos castanhos, com os olhos fechados.

― Eu estava pensando... Sobre essa coisa de família.

― Acho que isso não é hora de lembrar do seu pai preconceituoso, zura.

― Não estava pensando nele.

― Hm?

― Estava pensando em nós.

Hanamaru abriu os olhos, a atenção lutando para escapar-lhe. Ergueu o rosto para encarar o da amante:

― E o que estava pensando? ― perguntou, contendo-se no quanto conhecia da outra mulher.

― É que... ― começou Dia, parecendo escolher as palavras. ― Talvez nós... Devêssemos ser uma família também.

― Uau... Isso é um pedido de casamento? ― indagou Maru, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

― N-Não exatamente... Mais ou menos... ― disse Dia, cutucando o sinal do rosto. ― É só que... Às vezes lembro de antigamente e penso como você e as outras Aqours são como uma família pra mim.

― Um pedido de casamento às Aqours...

― Estou falando sério, Hanamaru.

― Desculpe.

Dia ficou fintando o teto, a expressão contraída:

― Eu só queria que... Isso durasse para sempre. ― falou.

― Eu vou ficar para sempre ao seu lado, Dia-boba. ― disse Hanamaru, levando o dedo para cutucar o sinal no rosto da outra. Esta lhe respondeu com um olhar intenso, cheio de significados.

― Eu sei... Eu sei que vai.

Hanamaru não ficou muito certa de que tinha compreendido bem o que a outra estava tentando demonstrar. Ficou fintando a expressão compenetrada de Dia. Esta também lhe observava, mas havia algo ali que não era passível de entendimento:

― Quer mais champanhe? ― ofereceu de repente a mais velha, sentando-se na cama.

― Claro, obrigada.

As duas beberam suas taças em silêncio. Dia fintava o relógio digital com mostradores grandes que estava na mesa de cabeceira. Maru olhou e viu que eram 2:55:

― Hanamaru ― disse Dia de repente. ― Será que podemos conversar um pouco?

― Claro, Dia-chan. Sobre o que?

Dia franziu a testa quando o marcador passou para 2:56. Ela tirou os olhos dos números e encarou Hanamaru com seriedade no olhar:

― Sobre sonhos.


	15. Espelho

Estava frio pra caramba. Yoshiko arrepiou e se arrependeu de estar sentada no chão da biblioteca. Tinha ficado louca? Porém ao se mexer incomodada sentiu peso à sua esquerda:

― Ah, desculpa ― pediu ela à agora que se desencostou.

― Desculpe eu, Yoshiko-chan. Acho que estava quase cochilando ―  falou Kurosawa Ruby, esfregando de leve os olhos. Ela tinha um livro no colo, um volume de uma história qualquer envolvendo cartas e uma ilha.

― Você não está com frio? Talvez devêssemos procurar outro lugar para ficar ― sugeriu Yoshiko, olhando ao redor. Estavam em um dos corredores mais esquecidos da biblioteca de Uranohoshi. Para sua tristeza já havia um aquecedor pequeno não muito longe das duas pernas e ainda assim sentia-se enregelada.

― Você sabe que lá fora só vai estar pior ― falou Ruby, marcando o livro com uma fita roxa para continuar depois. ― A única opção seria ir para casa, mas também teríamos que atravessar o frio.

― Affe... ― reclamou a morena. ― De que adianta morar perto do mar se existe inverno?

Para a sua total surpresa Ruby respondeu às suas queixas com algo que definitivamente lhe fez calar-se: sentou-se sobre ela. Ficaram de frente uma para a outra, as pernas de Ruby cruzadas enquanto ela se apoiava sobre o colo de Yoshiko:

― O q-q-que cê tá fazendo, Ruby?!

― Pensei em te aquecer, Yohane-sama ― falou a ruiva, com um sorriso bricalhão. ― É tudo o que seu Pequeno Demônio pode fazer, mas espero que seja algo.

E tendo dito isso Ruby abraçou a outra pelos ombros, encostando suas bochechas. Yoshiko sentiu um arrepio atravessar-lhe as costas e se afastou, batendo a cabeça na estante atrás de si com força:

― V-Você está bem, Yoshiko-chan? ― perguntou Ruby, preocupada.

― Tá tudo bem ― falou Yoshiko, fazendo careta ao tocar na parte de trás da cabeça. Talvez criasse um galo ali.

― Desculpe, Yoshiko-chan, não queria te assustar. ― falou Ruby, a expressão ainda curvada em tristeza de uma maneira que fazia Yoshiko sentir-se mal.

― Não precisa se desculpar, Ruby. Não foi nada demais, sério ― falou. ― E-Eu devia agradecer pela sua vontade de me aquecer, então...

― Verdade? ― perguntou a ruiva, deixando a chateação pela alegria ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

― C-Claro...

Ora, não é que não valorizasse a amizade que tinha com a garota. Era só seu jeito de ser, como Yohane, uma criatura solitária e isolada do mundo. Qualquer contato humano mais afetuoso lhe era tão inesperado que era impossível não reagir daquela maneira. Esperava que Ruby entendesse e aceitasse seu jeito.

Yoshiko ficou fintando o chão, sentindo o olhar da outra sobre si. De fato, sentia-se um pouco mais aquecida agora mesmo que pouco da temperatura da pele de Ruby pudesse chegar até ela através dos tecidos dos seus uniformes. As mãos pequenas da outra lhe tocavam os ombros e passavam bem mais calor, assim como seu quadril apoiado nas coxas esticadas da morena:

― Né, Yoshiko-chan...

― Hm?

Porém, ao invés de falar Ruby expressões através de outro ato inesperado. Yoshiko recuou com susto de novo ao sentir o toque de um beijo na testa:

― Ouch ― exclamou a garota de cabelos escuros, fechando os olhos para a dor na cabeça. ― O q-que foi isso agora?

― Um beijo, oras ― falou Ruby, entre a irritação e preocupação.

― Isso eu sei, mas... ― tentou falar Yoshiko, mas recebeu dois outros beijos, na bochecha dessa vez, fazendo-a se perder nas palavras. ― P-Por que está fazendo isso, Ruby?

― É que você é tão fofa, Yoshiko-chan. É irresistível.

― E-Ee... ― balbuciou a morena diante de outro beijinho demorado na bochecha do lado direito. ― É Y-Yohane, p-poxa...

― Desculpe, Yohane-chan...

Yoshiko sentia o coração batendo forte dentro do peito diante daquele carinho tão terno. O toque quente no rosto era demorado e carinhoso ao ponto de que Yoshiko conseguia mesmo escutar um suspiro suave de Ruby a cada um dos tantos toques que lhe dava:

― R-Ruby...

A garota de cabelos avermelhados se afastou um pouco e seus olhares se encontraram. Seu rosto também estava corado e seus olhos brilhantes. Yoshiko tinha a boca entreaberta como se fosse difícil respirar e engolia em seco numa frequência maior do que o normal:

― S-sua boba ―  falou Yoshiko, puxando a outra para um abraço e afundando seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Ruby. Esta pareceu sem reação num primeiro momento, mas então retribuiu o aperto.

― Yoshiko-chan...

Yoshiko ergueu o rosto para encarar a amiga. Sabia o que queria, mas se perguntava se estava certo querer aquilo:

― Yoshiko... ― repetiu Ruby, aproximando o rosto da outra.

Seus narizes se tocaram e a morena percebeu com toda a transparência do mundo que Ruby queria aquilo tanto quanto ela. Estava sendo uma idiota covarde:

― Ruby... ― sussurrou Yoshiko, puxando a outra de leve para si e seus lábios se encostaram. Um toque carinhoso, cheio de emoção e que logo se multiplicou em vários beijos sem pressa. Yoshiko acarinhava as costas da outra enquanto esta lhe tocava os cabelos e ombros de modo quase medroso. ― Ruby...

Sem pensar em nada Yoshiko deixou-se levar pelas sensações, aprofundando o beijo, recebendo uma nota quase tremida da outra em resposta. Ruby lhe segurou pelo uniforme com força, como se tivesse medo de ser perder de... si, talvez.

Aquilo era tão real, tão fantástico. Yoshiko nunca se sentira tão viva. Estava tão apertada a Ruby que podia sentir seu coração batendo alto. Seus beijos eram tão doces, tão sinceros e meigos... Yoshiko sentia quase medo de que todas as trevas do seu coração fossem exorcizadas pela luz maravilhosa que vinha de Ruby para ela.

Findaram os beijos e Ruby foi quem recostou a cabeça no ombro da outra. Seu rosto estava muito quente, pelo que percebia Yoshiko. As duas ficaram em silêncio, ainda envolvidas no abraço, por um longo momento:

― Né, Yoshiko-chan ― falou Ruby depois de tantos minutos. Sua voz era baixinha ao ouvido da outra

― Hm?

― Posso te contar um segredo?

― Qual segredo?

Ruby se deteve um instante:

― A Ruby também sonhou com você.

Yoshiko piscou:

― Quê?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> depois capítulos de uma vez para acabar esse loop de sonhos.  
> Agora é só ladeira a baixo


	16. Noite dos Pensamentos

O terceiro despertar de Yoshiko após o ritual foi abrupto como levar um choque no traseiro. Ela sentou com o coração pulando e viu que Riko já estava bem acordada, mexendo no celular. Hanamaru e Ruby resmungavam baixinho, ainda no processo de despertar. Por um instante a morena achou que passaria mal foi para o banheiro o mais rápido possível. A náusea momentânea passou, mas uma sensação de irrealidade permanecia nos seus pensamentos:

― Você já acordou, já acordou ―  disse ela para seu reflexo pálido no espelho. Abriu a torneira e molhou o rosto com a água gelada, soltando uma nota de reclamação. Apesar disso o frio na pele lhe fez sentir-se mais presente.

O sonho não tinha sido assim bizarro... Não, nem um pouco. Uma sensação de culpa por ter sonhado com Ruby inclusive começou a crescer ao lembrar de leve do que ocorrera... Porém, aquela frase final tinha lhe chocado de maneira tão forte que isso fora repassado ao seu corpo físico:

― Você está bem, Yoshiko-chan? ― perguntou Riko quando essa retornou para o quarto. À esta altura as outras duas participantes já estavam sentadas. Ruby inclusive, uma vez mais, já embaralhava as cartas todas juntas para ocultar os resultados dessa última rodada.

― Estou bem, só... Meio cansada ― falou Yoshiko, sem olhar para a mesa. Foi até a cadeira da sua escrivaninha e sentou, fintando os joelhos.

― Ah, Yoshiko-chan, quem sabe a gente deixa essas cartas pra lá e vai fazer outra coisa ― sugeriu Hanamaru. Assim como a outra ela tinha uma certa palidez evidenciada no rosto, mas sua expressão tentava demonstrar naturalidade. ― Talvez ver aquele seriado que você estava comentando.

― Ah, mas esse não é aquele assustador? ― indagou Ruby.

― Oh, este. Baseado em casos sobrenaturais reais... ― lembrou Yoshiko, sem levantar o olhar. ― Talvez fosse uma boa para aliviar os pensamentos.

― Aliviar com t-terror?! ― engasgou-se Ruby.

― Calma, Ruby-chan. Não é de verdade ― tentou tranquilizar Hanamaru.

― É claro que é de verdade! ― contrapôs Yoshiko fazendo Ruby se sobressaltar e soltar um PIGIII de medo.

― Ah, garotas ― chamou Riko. ― Eu não vou poder ficar.

― Ué, já vai, Riri? ― estranhou Yoshiko, levantando o rosto para encarar a amiga.

― É que... Eu tenho um compromisso na verdade ―  explicou Riko. ― Aliás, você disse que queria ficar com o Prelude né, então vou deixar ele aqui por hoje.

― Oh, legal! ― alegrou-se enfim Yoshiko.

Quando Riko saiu as três garotas do primeiro ano foram para a sala do apartamento para que Yoshiko colocasse a série de terror na tela privilegiada da sala. Ruby se encolheu no lugar já quando a outra deu “play” no primeiro vídeo. Yoshiko ficou num canto, mais afastada, volta e meia brincando com Noctune e assistindo à série com bastante atenção. Já Hanamaru não conseguia fingir muito bem que estava realmente ouvindo qualquer coisa. Ao final do segundo episódio deram uma pausa:

― E-Eu não aguento mais isso... Que medo... ― lamentou-se Ruby, tão encolhida no canto do sofá que não conseguiam imaginar como ela cabia em tão pouco espaço.

― Não precisa ficar tão preocupada, Ruby-chan ― falou Hanamaru, com um sorriso solícito. ― Né, Yoshiko-chan, você tem massa de panquecas em casa?

― Não, por quê? ― estranhou a morena.

― É que hoje é o último dia do recesso de inverno. Imaginei que poderíamos comer algo diferente ― explicou Maru.

― Oh... Seria uma boa ― concordou Yoshiko. ― Digo, se eu tivesse a massa.

― Eu posso ir comprar ―  ofereceu-se Hanamaru. ― Tem uma konbini não muito longe daqui né.

― Ah sim, três quadras curtas daqui, mas... ― disse Yoshiko. ― Quer que a gente vá junto? Sei lá.

― Não precisa ― falou Maru. ― A não ser que você faça questão de pegar um pouco de frio.

― N-não realmente ― admitiu Yoshiko.

― Então é isso.

Hanamaru não se deteve. Pegou o casaco e saiu, deixando um ambiente mortalmente silencioso atrás de si.

Yoshiko sentia os batimentos ligeiramente alterados. Por Deus, aquilo era parecido com a situação do sonho, apenas ela e Ruby. Se não bastassem os flashs de lembrança da troca de beijos que tinham tido no sonho da morena, ainda tinha aquele ‘segredo’:

― Né, Yoshiko-chan.

― S-Sim? ― respondeu Yoshiko, sobressaltando-se. Ela e Ruby estavam sentadas cada uma em um extremo do sofá, com um espaço largo no meio. A televisão estava silenciosa, no menu do serviço de streaming.

― Essa vez foi a última mesmo, não é? ― perguntou Ruby, fintando os próprios joelhos. ― Você tinha dito isso antes.

― Claro que sim. Palavra do Anjo Caído é Lei ― afirmou Yoshiko.

― Que bom. Esses sonhos estavam começando a ficar... Estranhos.

― Concordo.

Yoshiko pegou o controle da TV e mudou para um canal qualquer da tv a cabo. Estava passando um anime de comédia bem popular, mas ela deixou o volume próximo do mínimo:

― Seu sonho foi ruim dessa vez? ― perguntou Yoshiko, o coração pulando na garganta.

― Foi... Foi bem... Intenso.

― Intenso? ― repetiu Yoshiko, fintando o lado do rosto da outra. Ruby estava definitivamente com as orelhas avermelhadas. ― Que tipo de intenso?

― I-Intenso de int-t-tenso, oras ― impacientou-se a ruiva, virando o rosto para o outro lado, escondendo-o de Yoshiko por completo. ― N-Não é algo que eu esperava vivenciar num sonho qualquer com uma pessoa aleatória...

Yoshiko engoliu em seco com dificuldade:

― Acho que entendi... ― disse, sentindo o pescoço esquentar com as possibilidades aterradoras. ― E-Eu tive um sonho bem bizarro também... M-Mas nele eu meio que não... participava.

― Ah é?

― É... Mas foi bizarro igual.

― Imagino que sim.

Yoshiko olhava para a TV e então para o rosto virado de Ruby:

― Será que a Zuramaru também teve um sonho esquisito como esses? Ela não falou nada né.

― Talvez ela tenha tido, mas com a pessoa certa ― supôs Ruby.

― É... A pessoa faz diferença... Imagino...

― Mesmo que seja um sonho, faz diferença ― colocou Ruby.

― É...

Yoshiko precisava saber, mas não via meios de conseguir isso sem se expor:

― N-Né, Ruby... Você não sonhou comigo alguma vez? ― perguntou, sem saber por onde mais investir. A ruiva reagiu se encolhendo no lugar e depois fintando a morena de volta.

― A-Achei que tivesse que guardar segredo das cartas ― falou Ruby.

― Só durante o ritual. Depois não tem problema.

Ruby baixou os olhos:

― Você sonhou com quem estava querendo, Yoshiko-chan? ― indagou.

― I-Isso não é uma resposta ― acusou a morena.

― Se me responder eu te respondo também ― tratou Kurosawa. Yoshiko balbuciou alguma coisa sem sentido por um instante.

― T-tá. Trato feito. Eu digo e você diz.

― Tá bom...

― Então....

As duas olhavam para a televisão como se suas vidas dependessem disso:

― Sim.

― Não.

Se encararam:

― Ah... ― tentou falar Yoshiko, sem encontrar palavras. Seu rosto esquentando perigosamente. ― Q-Que tipo de sonho?

― Eu não disse que ia responder mais que isso ― falou Ruby, as orelhas muito vermelhas. ― M-Mas certamente não foi um sonho intenso como este último.

― S-Sei...

― Que pena pra você, Yoshiko-chan ― seguiu a ruiva. ― Não ter conseguido o que queria.

― Pois é... Na verdade, nem sei mais se queria tanto assim ― admitiu Yoshiko.

― É mesmo?

Na tela um grupo de garotas tocava música pop em um episódio bastante especial daquele seriado. Yoshiko nunca tinha entendido o motivo da popularidade de uma coisa daquelas:

― Eu também sonhei com você.

Ruby se voltou com a expressão estupefata para a outra garota. Yoshiko mantinha os olhos grudados na tela, mas sua expressão vacilava:

― Coisa estranha, esses sonhos. Não sei porque fui inventar uma coisa tão surreal...

― Que tipo de sonho?

― N-Nada tão intenso, como você disse.

― Sei...

― Ainda assim... ― sibilou Yoshiko, com o rosto franzido para a sequência de guitarra feita em altíssima qualidade de animação. ― ... Estranho.

― Né, Yoshiko-chan...

― Eu, realmente... Não compreendo, sabe.

― Yoshiko-chan... Né...

― Eu fiz tudo certo, só para conseguir tirar uma carta e ela não veio. Depois de tanta coisa, eu nem sei mais se teria sido uma boa se tivesse vindo, eu não sei...

Ruby fechou os olhos, tentando arranjar forças para falar qualquer coisa que fosse para que a outra saísse daquele monólogo distante de tudo:

― ... E aí quando eu te tirei eu...

― Yoshiko-chan, eu...

― Fiquei feliz.

― Fiquei feliz.

A última frase soou num uníssono acidental muito claro. Yoshiko sentiu-se tremer por inteiro e piscou. Levou a mão à bochecha e apertou. Não estava sonhando. Encarou a outra garota sentada ali perto.

Porém o som da campainha soou neste exato momento. Trazendo as confessionistas de volta para a realidade imediata.

 

 

 

 

 

Yoshiko não dormiu naquela noite. Pensava sobre tudo o que havia acontecido e sobre aquelas sensações todas que pareciam ter iniciado uma guerra dentro de si.

Tinha sido idiota e egoísta. Desencavando um ritual antiguíssimo e misturando com outro para tentar gerar o efeito desejado. Tudo porque tinha aquele desejo misterioso de saber o que poderia acontecer se... Se... Não importava todas as notas de cautela que aquele ritual original tinha. Não importa as possibilidades de efeitos colaterais ao misturar com outra magia poderosíssima capaz de criar universos paralelos para a imaginação habitar.

Ora, tudo aquilo não era apenas bobagem de faz de conta gótico, como costumavam dizer por aí?

Nem por um segundo havia pensando nas consequências que seu ato egoísta poderia ter em outras pessoas que envolvera na sua brincadeira nada saudável. Ruby parecia ter ficado transtornada com aqueles sonhos pecaminosos tão realistas... Bom, não tinha como criticá-la por isso.

Como teria sido o sonho que Ruby tivera com ela? Talvez... Parecido com o que ela própria tivera com a amiga? Será que... Ruby teria se sentido da mesma maneira que Yoshiko ao beijá-la em seu sonho? A sensação quase dolorosa que lhe ligara no sonho à Ruby do sonho ainda martelava no seu peito. Era tão real... Os abraços... Os beijos...

― Se pelo menos eu tivesse conseguido o que queria ― lamentou-se Yoshiko para o seu teto escuro. Sua imaginação tentou transportar aquelas sensações do último sonho para um cenário fantasioso em que seu objetivo era alcançado. Provavelmente se sentiria ainda melhor se fosse...

Porém, mesmo ao fechar com forças os olhos tentando encontrar a imagem dela, era Ruby quem acabava aparecendo no primeiro plano da sua mente. Sua pele macia, seu abraço tão carinhoso... Se seus lábios de verdade fossem daquela doçura dos lábios do sonho, então...

Yoshiko se sentou sobre a cama, a respiração alterada. Não, não era isso que era pra acontecer. Levantou e foi até o baú de tralha de rituais onde atirara a ampulheta e as cartas. Acendeu uma única vela para iluminar o ambiente e foi para a mesa. Embaralhou as cartas.

Estava tarde, muito tarde mesmo. Talvez tivesse que faltar aula se fizesse o ritual àquela hora, mas tudo bem. Um male pequeno perto da chance de ter o que tanto desejava:

― Vamos lá, mostre que você sabe o que eu quero ―  disse ela para o baralho. Depositou-o no meio da mesa, as faces para baixo. Levou a mão até a primeira carta da única pilha, comprando-a.

A Anjo Caído riu sem controle da sua sorte. Desde o começo, desde o começo, bastava que tivesse feito tudo sozinha e teria tido êxito rápido e sem perturbar a vida e mente de ninguém.

Tanto faz. Agora ela tinha tudo o que desejava.


	17. Um momento gravado na memória

Yoshiko estava cansada. As pernas doendo e os dedos machucados pelas sandálias. Estava sentada em um banco afastado de um píer pouco conhecido de Numazu. Um picolé de morango quase desaparecia, devorado por ela enquanto o pôr-do-sol se aproximava cada vez mais.

O verão era maravilhoso, tinha que admitir. Por mais que não combinasse com sua persona de Anjo Caído, ter nascido e crescido em Numazu lhe tornava uma amante secreta do calor e do clima de veraneio. A cidade se enchia de turistas e os pequenos festivais, a praia, os passeios... Tudo fazia aquele lugar único no mundo para se estar naquela época do ano.

Seu picolé terminou e ela sentiu uma ponta de tristeza. Jogou o pálido com precisão numa lata próxima e suspirou. O som do mar nos ouvidos. Um toque gélido na bochecha inesperado lhe fez soltar uma exclamação alta e se virar:

― Trouxe outro ― disse a outra garota, oferecendo um novo picolé vermelho para Yoshiko. ― Imaginei que fosse querer mais.

― Obrigada ― disse ela, aceitando a oferta, abrindo o pacote e mordendo um pedaço da pontinha.

A garota sentou ao seu lado e se pôs a comtemplar a paisagem da costa entre cidade e mar:

― Que lugar incrível ― falou ela. ― Mais pessoas deviam vir aqui.

― Os turistas só aparecem por esses lados quando tem o festival desse bairro ― comentou Yoshiko.

― Ah, eu adoro esse festival ― disse a outra. ― Você já veio ver?

― Algumas vezes ― falou a morena. ― Você vem sempre?

― Claro! Venho todos os anos! Nós moramos perto daqui, afinal. Seria um desperdício não vir.

― Talvez.

Tsushima Yoshiko se distraiu observando as ondas enquanto Watanabe You cantarolava uma melodia animada:

― Nossa música vai ficar muito boa, Yoshiko-chan ― disse a garota de cabelos castanho-prateados. ― Jimoai~

― Tsc. Espero que sim ― admitiu Yoshiko. ― Deu um trabalho enorme fazer essa letra.

― É, mas a melodia que a Riko-chan compôs ficou perfeita.

― Ficou mesmo. A Riri é boa nisso.

― Ei, quer provar meu picolé? ― ofereceu You. ― Sabor mikan.

― Urgh, você sabe que eu detesto esse sabor ― reclamou Yoshiko, levantando.

You lhe seguiu e elas foram até a ponta do píer, onde o som do mar e de algumas gaivotas tomava conta de tudo. Com os doces terminados se colocaram a observar o mar. Yoshiko sentia no cansaço uma dose de satisfação:

― Obrigada por hoje, Yoshiko-chan.

― O que?

― Bom, você sabe. Foi um trabalhão escrevermos essa letra, mas você teve toda a paciência do mundo comigo ― falou a saltadora. ― Obrigada mesmo.

Yoshiko se apoiou no parapeito do píer e se colocou a fintar a água:

― É o mínimo que o Anjo Caído pode fazer.

You se colocou ao seu lado e puxou o ar com força pelo nariz:

― JI-MO-AAAAAAIIIII~

― Ah, cala essa boca!

Yoshiko cutucou a outra com força nas costelas e You quase se cuspiu e caiu na gargalhada. A própria Yoshiko achou a cara da outra engraçada demais e também deu boas risadas. Yoshiko tentou insistir nas cócegas, mas You, agora alerta, desviou-se com agilidade e segurou as mãos malvadas da outra nas suas:

― Yoshiko-chan, sua malina ― acusou You, os olhos marejados de rir.

― Você é uma besta, You ―  disse Yoshiko, tentando soltar as mãos sem sucesso.

Estavam uma de frente para a outra. Yoshiko percebeu que You lhe encarava e parou de se debater. Assim a mergulhadora lhe soltou e deu um sorriso terno:

― Obrigada por tudo, mesmo ― disse.

Yoshiko sorria. Era tão incomum que sorrisse por um tempo tão prolongado.

Só que então ela percebeu.

Sua expressão de alegria se desfez.

O cansaço satisfeito se tornou o cansaço da frustração:

― Isso já aconteceu ― disse Yoshiko. ― Exatamente isso.

― Yoshiko-chan? ― perguntou You, com um ar de confusão.

― Isso não é um sonho... É uma lembrança.

Os olhos azul-safira lhe encaravam com espanto. Já as íris rosáceas dos seus olhos se enchiam de raiva:

― Quando finalmente eu consegui... Quando finalmente eu tive a chance de te encontrar... ― disse ela, a voz presa na garganta. ― Nesse momento você aparece como uma lembrança! Uma lembrança!

― E-Ei, Yoshiko-chan... ― tentou dizer You, mas a outra estava tomada pela fúria.

― Realmente não existe nenhuma possibilidade, não é? Nem mesmo um maldito sonho eu posso ter! ― esbravejou ela. ― Nem uma porcaria de uma ilusão de trinta minutos eu posso viver!

― Y-Yoshiko-chan, espera...

― Cala a boca! ― berrou a morena, as lágrimas começando a correr pelo seu rosto. ― Cala a boca, cala a boca, só cala a boca...

You puxou Yoshiko para ampará-la. A morena, sem forças, deixou-se abraçar e chorou contra o ombro da camisa jeans da outra.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que Yoshiko se acalmou. You pacientemente apenas lhe confortou até que esta tomasse a iniciativa de quebrar o abraço:

― Yoshiko, eu... ― tentou dizer You, mas dessa vez Yoshiko lhe calou usando as pontas dos dedos.

― Eu disse pra ficar quieta, Baka-You. ― disse. ― Eu ainda tenho alguns minutos.

E dizendo isso Yoshiko cruzou a distância entre elas para tomar o beijo que por tanto tempo tinha desejado. You não hesitou, mas lhe retribuiu da melhor maneira possível. A morena passou os braços pelos ombros da saltadora, puxando-a para si enquanto You também lhe abraçava pela cintura.

Era aquilo. Afinal, por fim, finalmente e mais tarde do que qualquer coisa tardia nessa vida. O desejo bobo, tolo e infantil de ter aquela bela garota consigo uma única vez se realizou, preenchendo todos os sentidos de Yoshiko de uma só vez.

Poderia ser a Felicidade. Poderia.

Quando o beijo se partiu You fintou os olhos ainda muito brilhantes de Yoshiko:

― Você tem que me ouvir agora, Yoshiko ― disse ela. ― Eu estive tentando te encontrar todo esse tempo, então você precisa me ouvir, nesse último minuto.

Yoshiko encarou a outra. Talvez nada mais lhe surpreendesse naquele mundo de sonhos depois de tanta coisa:

― O que você quer tanto falar?

― Que você precisa parar de viver do passado e enxergar o que está na sua frente agora.

Hah. Filosofia barata para terminar bem seus pesadelos românticos pelo espaço e tempo:

― Outra coisa: Para de mexer com rituais que podem resultar em desastres dimensionais, ok? Isso foi uma loucura.

Dimensionais ela disse. Olha que piada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :v
> 
> PS: Amanhã, a conclusão.


	18. Começo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segurem que vou fazer comentários no final :v

O semestre recomeçou de maneira lenta em Uranohoshi. As entrevistas de acompanhando dos terceiro-anistas em relação ao vestibular oprimiam os veteranos enquanto calouros e alunas do segundo ano conversavam sobre o futuro de ir para uma outra escola no próximo ano. Pelo menos todas conseguiam distrair-se daqueles problemas graças aos esforços das Aqours para levar o nome da escola para a história do Love Live.

Os ensaios das Aqours tinham sido retomados logo na segunda semana de aulas e aconteciam todos os dias de tarde, às vezes em Numazu e às vezes no ginásio da escola quando não tinha atividades de outros clubes.

Yoshiko vinha tendo uma rotina bastante ordinária desde o reinicio das aulas. Seguindo o conselho de Hanamaru ela deixara as cartas e ampulheta do ritual guardadas em uma caixa de madeira, no fundo do depósito separado que tinham no prédio onde moravam. Claro que dentro de si a tempestade de emoções ainda não tinha cessado, mas a calmaria da rotina certamente vinha lhe ajudando a entender melhor tudo o que acontecera e seus sentimentos confusos.

E certamente conversas esclarecedoras com Hanamaru a respeito do que seu sonho final tinha lhe dito sobre os rituais tinha ajudado também. Um papo complicado sobre dimensões e magias mais verdadeiras do que a gótica poderia sonhar. Mas isso vou deixar que pensem mais por si mesmos.

Naquela quinta-feira o grupo tinha combinado em não ensaiar. Ainda que a ansiedade pela próxima apresentação na competição fosse grande tinha chegado à conclusão prévia de que se não se obrigassem a fazer pausas iriam enlouquecer de nervosismo. Assim sendo, com um tanto de contragosto (especialmente por parte de Dia) as Aqours tinham a tarde de folga.

Pra falar a verdade Yoshiko não era o tipo de pessoa que aproveitava folgas para fazer coisas empolgantes e diferentes da rotina. De primeira tinha pensando em passar em uma livraria:

― Você devia ler o livro que te falei, Yoshiko-chan ― falou Hanamaru na hora do almoço. ― O Dia do Coringa. Tem tudo a ver com isso que aconteceu com a gente.

― Sério? Então vou dar uma procurada ― disse Yoshiko, tentando imaginar que tipo de livro poderia ter algo parecido com aquilo tudo.

― Isso. Hoje a Ruby-chan é quem vai estar no começo da tarde na biblioteca. Ela vai poder te ajudar a achar ― comentou Maru, com um sorriso que deixou Yoshiko ansiosa.

Quando as aulas terminaram Yoshiko saiu da sala de aula com o objetivo claro em mente. Biblioteca. Livro. Ruby. De algum modo essas três palavras juntas pareciam algo surreal.

Ela cruzou o corredor da diretoria e encontrou com You saindo da sala de Mari. Quando lhe enxergou ela abanou e veio em sua direção:

― Oi, Yoshiko-chan ― disse a saltadora. ― Estranho estar livre de tarde né.

― Uhum. Bem estranho ― falou a morena. ― Já é costume pegar o ônibus para Numazu com todas logo depois do fim das aulas.

― Pois é ― concordou You. ― Antes só nós pegávamos o ônibus, mas agora ele fica bem barulhento de tantas conversas de todas.

― Barulhento pra caramba ― denotou Yoshiko. Então se curvou de leve. ― Até amanhã, You.

― Tá bem, até... ― respondeu You com um aceno breve. Yoshiko retomou o caminho pelo corredor enquanto You lhe acompanhou com o olhar. ― Né, Yoshiko-chan ― chamou You, fazendo a outra virar para encará-la. ― A Mari-chan teve a ideia de aproveitar que não vamos ensaiar hoje para ir no karaokê. Você quer ir?

― Hm... Vocês vão ir agora?

― Daqui a um pouco. A Mari-chan tem umas coisas da diretoria para resolver antes de sair. ― falou a atleta.

― Entendi ― disse Yoshiko. ― Eu...

Yoshiko ia dizer uma coisa, mas percebeu a tempo e se refreou. You lhe encarou com curiosidade. A morena então limpou a garganta:

― É que eu tenho que fazer uma coisa antes ― falou Yoshiko. ― Não sei se vai demorar ou não.

― Ah, entendi ― disse You. ― Bom, eu vou ficar na sala do clube esperando a Mari-chan e quem mais for. Se der nos encontramos lá então.

― Claro. Se der.

― Né, Yoshiko-chan

― Hm?

― Desculpa a curiosidade, mas, você disse que tinha um compromisso...

― Nada demais ― falou Yoshiko. ― É só... Que eu quero procurar um livro na biblioteca.

― Oh, entendi ― falou You, não esperando aquela resposta tão simples.

E tendo dito isso, Tsushima Yoshiko deu as costas para Watanabe You e seguiu em frente pelo corredor. 

Em frente, repetindo.

  
  
  
  
  


Epílogo

 

You caminhava sem pressa a caminho da sala do clube quando encontrou uma figura próxima caminhando na mesma direção. Ela apressou o passo e passou o braço pelos ombros da outra:

― Chika-chan!

― You-chan! ― retribuiu a líder das Aqours, abraçando de volta. ― Está indo pro clube?

― Uhum. Esperar a Mari-chan, Hanamaru-chan e Dia-chan... Pelo menos.

― Oh, tantas pessoas. Resolveram ensaiar sem me dizer nada?

― Nah, vamos no karaokê.

― Legal! Eu também quero!

― Ué, achei que você ia aproveitar a tarde livre para passear com a Riko-chan ― disse You, com uma nota de estranhamento.

― Ah, a Riko-chan né... ― falou Chika, soltando os ombros do aperto da amiga. ― Na verdade não né. Afinal, nós terminamos e tals.

You parou a caminhada abruptamente enquanto Chika deu dois passos até perceber e se virar:

― Como é?! O que você disse?! O q-Quando isso aconteceu?! ― exigiu saber You, estando absolutamente estarrecida.

― Ah... Faz tipo... Uns dois meses, mais ou menos.

― O que?! Mas como assim dois meses? E você não me disse nada?!

― Aahh... É que, bom, sei lá né. ― disse Chika, meio sorrindo culpada. ― Não falamos nem quando começamos né, vocês que foram umas enxeridas e descobriram.

― Meu Deus... Então todo esse tempo vocês não estão mais juntas... ― falou You, olhando para baixo como se revivesse as memórias dos momentos com as duas em que nem suspeitava daquela informação. ― Mas tá tudo bem entre vocês então, afinal ela estava conosco semana passada na sua casa.

― Sim, sim. Está sim. Nós somos amigas afinal ― falou Chika, com um sorriso genuíno. ― O combinado é continuarmos sendo sempre amigas e torcer uma pela felicidade da outra.

You soltou um assovio baixo:

― Que maduro.

― Né. Acho que cresci muito nesses últimos meses ― falou a garota de cabelo laranja. ― De BV para ex madura...

― Idiota ― riu-se You.

As duas seguiram pelo corredor enquanto You ainda parecia digerir aquela informação:

― Mas então a Riko foi pra casa? Que pena, podia ter convidado ela.

― Acho que ela não teria aceitado.

― Por que?

― Provavelmente já tinha marcado algo com a Kanan-chan.

 

[Desventuras Amorosas no Tempo e Espaço - FIM]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de mais nada, OBRIGADA de coração a você que leu esta história até o final. Seja acompanhando durante o lançamento ou encontrando ocasionalmente depois e lendo tudo de uma vez. Obrigada e obrigada de novo.
> 
> EU SEI, várias coisas ficaram bastante em aberto na história e era essa minha intenção. Queria uma trama que fosse subjetiva ao ponto de o olhar do leitor influenciar no que está acontecendo (tipo o capítulo 13, onde é sonho e não é). Espero que não tenha causado frustrações com essa abordagem.
> 
> Sem rodeios deixe-me dizer que SIM, ESTOU ESCREVENDO UMA CONTINUAÇÃO dessa história. Algo mais lento que mostra o que aconteceu antes, durante e depois dos rituais. Me deem uma semana de folga e irei começar a postar esta nova história. O título já está definido, então quando uma "Depois do Sonho" aparecer nos fics novos de LLSS, já sabem (qualquer coisa vou organizar tudo em uma série).
> 
> Meu objetivo ao escrever uma história é sempre despertar diferentes emoções (em mim e em quem lê). Diversão, tensão (com ou sem esse 's'), dúvida, curiosidade, um pouco de tristeza e amorzinho. Acho que consegui tudo isso com esses 18 capítulos curtos, então estou satisfeita. ESPERO que você, que leu até aqui, também.
> 
> Por fim, leiam meus outros fics de Love Live Sunshine e todo o resto. Nos encontramos em breve, espero.
> 
> -PilotChiken, janeiro/2019.


End file.
